Capcom vs Playmore
by NitrousNemesis
Summary: Capcom vs. Playmore - Resurrection of the Millennium Tournament.  Ch. 11 : Action in Brazil and Italy begins; Heidern orders for a mission.  Ch. 12 : Metro City concludes Day 1; In a flashback, Rose learns about Those from the Past.
1. CVP I : The Beginning

Capcom vs. Playmore - Resurrection of the Millennium Tournament : By NitrousNemesis

Author's Note : This chapter is the prologue. It lacks action, which I personally hate myself, but this is the part before everyone is thrown into battle so that everyone can satisfy their fighting spirit and/or protect the world, universe, or whatever.

Chapter II is when the fighting begins.

Takes place roughly after the events of SSF2T and KOF '02 ('01 technically) and are tied in with the Capcom vs. SNK series. (didn't exactly happen in the same timeline, but comic book time, you know? The KOF fighters have been the same age since 1994)

Disclaimer: All characters, fictional settings, and fictional brands are property of Capcom and SNK Playmore, neither of which I own.

* * *

><p>The Millennium Tournament.<p>

Just like the prior two, the best fighters in the world will battle.

We welcome all challengers, old and new faces alike.

That is all.

"This shall prove most interesting," said by a man with an eerie identical look to someone who wreaked havoc in the tournament before it.

"Onii-sama, is this the only way to do it?" A smaller feminine figure spoke out. All the man did was nod is head

The SkyNoah, inhabited by Adelheid Bernstein and his younger sister Rose, descended in the evening sky.

Chapter I : The Beginning

* * *

><p>Of course, many of the top fighters would eventually receive the invite to what was known as the "Millennium Tournament." Two men were discussing the revelation of a new fighting tournament.<p>

"Have you heard? A new fighting tournament has been announced."

"Is it KOF?"

"No, something different. The Millennium Tournament."

Overhearing this was a rather well built man donning a red headband. _A chance to further hone my skills_ is what Ryu thought, although he also had an uneasy feeling considering the events of the last competition of this magnitude.

Meanwhile, his best friend, a two time Pan-American champion with a rather extravagant look to him, received the letter to (what will now be shortened to) TMT.

"This sure feels different," Ken thought out loud. Being the son of the powerful Masters Foundation, who in conjunction with the Garcia Concern, were the sponsors of the first two Millennium Tournaments, it was only natural Ken would feel this way. _I sure he'll use this as a reason to fight him once more._ Having known each other since their days training under Gouken. Ken knew how Ryu thought all too well.

Elsewhere, multiple time King of Fighters champion Kyo Kusanagi contemplated while reading the invite. _At least this should kill the boredom._ But he felt a sense of danger in the air, as history has always shown him what is bound to happen in these tournaments. There was also the assurance that he would run into is biggest rival.

"Kyo, I will kill you, and these flames will be the mark of your death." Those words can come from none other than Iori Yagami, as the purple flames engulfed his hand. He could care less about the competition; he saw it as nothing more than a nuisance, an obstacle in the way of his nemesis.

And the only woman capable of getting these two to work together, could only worry about the newest potential threat to humanity_._

_Kusanagi, Yasakani _(Yagami's original family name if your wondering)_, the fate of the world rests on your combined skills._

In a modest mansion resided an elegant woman who was a member of the third of the sacred families. Chizuru Kagura, who along with Kyo and Iori, had vanquished the Orochi once before. It seemed that this was the destiny of the three, who's families has been bestowed the responsibility of protecting the world from the Orochi menace, a history that dates back nearly 2000 years.

Despite this, Chizuru felt that even the combined powers of the Destined Trio may not be enough.

* * *

><p>"I have to go now, there some business I have to take care of."<p>

The children had an apparent look of disappointment on their faces, but this was something he could not ignore. Adjusting his red cap, a legendary symbol in Southtown, Terry knew what the introduction of TMT meant.

Andy received the same invite in Japan. _I'm sure he got this as well._ The younger Bogard, who did not participate in the prior two contests, could only think of the potential dangers. _There's no way._

"Andy!"

"Mai."

Mai Shiranui would of course get the same envelope, and was ever so excited of the prospect of teaming up with her beloved. However, she overlooked one small thing. That this was a singles competition tournament.

Mai saw the troubled look on Andy's face."Is something wrong?"

"No, not really." Mai knew Andy was lying, but decided not to fight it.

"YOOOOSHAAAAA!" A loud cry of triumph, Joe Higashi had just once again defended his title as the Muay Thai champion, thwarting Hwa Jai, who had recently returned to competition. Joe then thought about the letter he received to TMT. Having won this competition before (see Dan's backstory for more information), and having heard of the man who is claimed to be the "Emperor of Muay Thai," he then showed off in a burst of excitement.

"The Satan of Martial Arts is ready to showcase his talents to the world once again!"

Ryo and Takuma Sakazaki, names synonymous with Kyokugen-ryuu Karate, received word of the contest. Yuri, who had developed into quite the practitioner herself, had also heard about TMT.

Takuma had the immediate urge to say this."This is a great chance to prove the awesome power of Kyokugen-ryuu to the world, in a contest even bigger than KOF. In fact, I will even enter."

"Really? What about your condition?" That came as a bit of a surprise to Yuri, as well as Ryo. And although Takuma had weakened from old age, he was still much more fit than any typical elder.

Ryo then replied. "Father, you know this isn't a team tournament. If we meet up, I won't go easy on you."

Although the fourth member was absent, Ryo already knew Robert had received word of this. Through his flamboyant attire and great taste in cars, Robert didn't look like a fighter at first sight. But hidden under his exterior was fighting skill that only the best in the world can rival.

_Something's up if me and the other guy isn't hosting this thing._

Meanwhile, King had seen a drop in business in her bar at Southtown since the announcement of TMT. However, she also noticed the strange and questionable activity in the city that followed the announcement. Southtown had never been a clean city, but things seemed worse than usual this time.

Receiving the envelope to compete in the tournament, King then said to herself, "Better than sitting here doing nothing."

Benimaru Nikaido could only look at the invitation while a cigarette wielded his other hand. _I've never got a chance to settle the score with you, _is what he thought. He had never got a one on one shot with Kyo since that loss before the first KOF, and as always, Benimaru was more than determined to show that he is the best fighter.

* * *

><p>"It couldn't be Shadaloo again, could it?"<p>

"I wouldn't doubt it."

It only figured those words would be uttered by Chun-Li of Interpol and Lieutenant Guile of the Air Force. Although Shadaloo's demise was pretty decisive after the events of the second Millennium Tournament, there was no word of Bison's condition after it all happened. Chances were that he could still be very much alive.

"What a pain. Having to team up with you again." Although Guile said that, he knew that Chun-Li was the one he could trust the most, at least after his late friend Charlie.

"I guess that makes two of us," was her response. Her tone quickly shifted back to a serious one with these words. "We're not acting alone on this. 'They' are also looking into this."

Objective: Investigate and participate in TMT.

Commander Heidern and his unit of mercenaries were already aware of the potential danger this new fighting tournament would provide. Danger was nothing new to the Ikari Warriors. Ralf, Clark, Leona, and Whip had been on countless missions involving the supernatural, and TMT was no different.

When the briefing of the mission was complete. Ralf then questioned. "What about the information of the sky craft we saw earlier?"

Heidern was silent for a second and then replied "That's something that me and another unit will investigate further."

* * *

><p>Zangief, the Red Cyclone and the strongest man in Russia, was more than ready to display his awesome strength in TMT. A hero in his native land, he felt that he was obligated to make his fellow countrymen proud. Especially the young ones who look up to him, literally and figuratively.<p>

"In the honor of the Motherland and my fans, I will not fail you!"

Likewise, his friend E. Honda had a somewhat similar goal.

"It is time to for world to revere the wonder that is sumo!"

Edmond Honda, a well respected sumo wrestler who strength and skill is in the class of Yokozuna, was received an entry for TMT. More than excited about the opportunity to fight strong opponents once again, he also saw this as the perfect opportunity to spread the word and glory that is sumo to the entire world.

_A great danger lies ahead of us._ Through meditation, this was the thought of Dhalsim, the master of Yoga. _Worst yet, there is more than one._

Dhalsim has always been hesitant to fight in regards to solving problems. But he has always committed himself to protecting his people, no matter what it took. The second Millennium Tournament was a disaster, and there was no question that the third installment of this contest could be even more deadly.

His native land of India was going through its own problems of resource shortage due to infiltration by unknown infidels. All the more reason to join the fight.

_I must go out there. It can't be helped._

In a temple in China lived a old Kung-Fu master, more intact than his age and appearance would suggest. With him was one of his pupils.

"A menace is upon us. One worse than anything faced before it."

Chin Gentsai was more concerned than most others about this force. His intuition felt that this force was after the power that resided inside his adoptive children Kensou and Bao; a power he felt was capable of doing something worse than the Orochi or NESTS could ever imagine.

"We should sit this one out. At this point, training to increase our own power would probably be best."

"Don't you think that this tournament would be a better way to do that? We haven't been in a serious competition in quite some time."

That pupil was Athena Asamiya, the team leader was what was known as the Psycho Soldiers. She too sensed this wicked presence, but felt that a more proactive approach needed to be taken.

Chin saw the intense look on the young girl's face. At first reluctant to give in to her request, he then decided to contradict his idea.

"All right, we'll enter. Maybe this is a good time to refresh our fighting experience."

_I hope we can prepare for what is ahead._

* * *

><p>"Humph. The Millennium Tournament."<p>

Dan Hibiki, master of his self made art, Saikyo-ryuu Karate, and winner of the first Millennium Tournament (because everyone else was fighting someone more important, yes, he was teamed up with Joe), was surprised to hear the competition was being launched again.

"Oh, that again?" A unexpectedly nonchalant response from his "pupil", Sakura Kasugano. Ryu's biggest admirer and considered by many "a fighting prodigy," even though she is a better fighter than Dan, she hangs around him anyway.

Dan then responds in a burst of excitement. "YAAAAHOOOO! It's time to prove once again that Saikyo-ryuu is the greatest! In skill and showmanship! Besides, I have to get back at those Kyo-whatever losers."

Dan is a rival of Ryo and the Kyokugen-ryuu dojo. Having hated being upstaged in Millennium Tournament 2, he has been waiting for the opportunity to face them once again.

"Hibiki, I'm going outside for a second." Sakura has been waiting for the opportunity to see Ryu again, and was eager to show him how much she has improved.

"Sure, I'm going to call Jimmy." Jimmy is what Dan refers to Blanka as. A green jungle like creature is what he is, mutated by a plane crash. Despite his appearance, he has just as much a human heart as anyone.

For their own reasons, all three couldn't wait for the tournament to begin.

Kim Kaphwan was always ready for a good fighting competition. He's always even more ready to exercise justice on any foe who dare goes against it.

Jhun Hoon, Kim's close friend and rival, had anticipated the chance to compete again after sitting out the last KOF. Especially in a singles tournament he could prove that he was better than Kim.

"Everyone, Jhun and I have decided that all of us will enter this competition together. Through this contest we will show everyone the power of truth, justice and the Korean way."

_Whatever_. Chang and Choi both thought this. Despite having been under Kim's "rehabilitation program" since the first KOF, they could care less about his ramblings.

"I am proud of the progress that Chang and Choi has made throughout the years. Jhun and I have decided that after this tournament, that their rehabilitation will be complete and they are free to go."

"Really?" Both with sudden interest in what Kim was saying.

"Of course, it will be a bit sad to be separated from such good memories, but it is for the best. Finally, I was so proud of May's performance in substituting for Jhun in the last KOF that I feel that she is ready to display her abilities in the Millennium Tournament."

May Lee, one of Kim's best students, was humbled to hear such praise from her teacher. "Kim-sensei, Hoon-sensei, I won't let you down." she responded.

"Well, unless there is anything to discuss further, that will be all for today."

The Korea team, all with their own agendas, would prepare themselves for TMT.

The emperor of Muay Thai (as earlier mentioned) was in training as he always is. Sagat, having regained his prestigious title from Adon, was undoubtedly invited to join TMT. However, he still felt that something was missing; something stopping him from achieving his true potential.

Sagat recalled that day when he fought Ryu in the first Street Fighter tournament, the day where "that" happened. Then the events with Bison's brainwashing of Ryu shortly afterward. And the second tournament, where he didn't get a chance to see his rival.

_I still won't know exactly how much stronger I have become until we fight again._

* * *

><p>Metro City. The only city as bad, if not worse, than Southtown. It has always been a hellhole for those who reside in such an urban environment. However, for one named Guy, it seemed worse than usual.<p>

_What could it be this time?_

Law enforcement had always seemed corrupt to some degree. However, there was a different aura to the authorities recently. Also, it seemed that Metro City was a little too involved in the recently announced Millennium Tournament. To make matters worse, it seemed to be done with hostility; without Mayor Hagger's approval. Without doubt, Guy had received an invite to TMT. He was certainly willing to enter to improve his skills, and to find some answers about the recent developments.

He knew his friend Cody had gotten an invite as well, and knew that Cody would enter such a competition due to his love and addiction for fighting.

_We'll get to the bottom of this, Hagger-dono*._  
>(-dono : very respectful way of informing someone in Japan. Not used often in modern days)<p>

"I'd figured I'd find you two here."

A man who went by the name "Seth" confronted two former agents who had conquered their own enemies. A relatively frail figure lashed unpleasantly. "What the hell do you want?"

"Now K, don't tell me you don't recognize him?" A larger man had responded. K' and Maxima, former agents of NESTS, along with Seth, had met in a rather unexpected manner. Maxima knew that this was about TMT. What he didn't plan on hearing was Seth's later remark.

"NESTS might still be around."

"And how would you know that?" K' didn't find that the least bit humorous.

"Well, it seems that an organization is behind some events that has been happening around the world just before the announcing of TMT. I can't assume that it's them, but there seems to be an underlying reason that all of this group's actions have taken place just before a big fighting tournament."

Maxima sighed. "Well, that's something we should really look into. What do you think K?"

K' hated the thought of having to enter another fighting tournament, but he knew that he would have to resign to such a fate.

Ash Crimson, Duo Lon, Shen Woo. Three who don't appear to be friends at first glance but get along rather well, they had received invites to TMT. Practically unknown to the universal fighting scene, through impressive displays of their unique abilities, they were given the chance to compete in Millennium Tournament 3.

Ash then spoke. "Well, I'm sure this will be interesting. How about it?"

Shen responded in excitement. "I'm all for it. There are sure to be strong opponents. That's all I care about."

Duo also replied. "I guess I'm in too. However, something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean by that?" Although Ash said that, he knew what it meant.

* * *

><p>"Good, everything is going to plan."<p>

Looking at a list of confirmed entrants were very ominous figures fixated on a computer screen. An even more intimidating presence responded shortly afterward.

"It's only a matter of time then."

In only a few days, the greatest fight in the world was about to begin.

Capcom vs. Playmore - Resurrection of the Millennium Tournament.


	2. CVP II : The First Round

Capcom vs. Playmore - Resurrection of the Millennium Tournament : By NitrousNemesis

A few days before the tournament, most of the fighters met up at Osaka, site of the finals for the Millennium Tournament. A PR event was made for the fans to see their favorite fighters in person. Also, the fighters would find out where they be going for the two week regional events.

Disclaimer: All characters, fictional settings, and fictional brands are property of Capcom and SNK Playmore, neither of which I own.

* * *

><p>In a remote island stood a tan, mighty warrior. Complete with a dark gi, orange hair, and the presence of a demon, the figure stood motionlessly.<p>

He spoke. "I sense your presence!"

Walking toward the man with his back turned was a rather short and old looking man who only wielded one arm.

He responded. "I see, your the one called Akuma. You do carry a rather impressive aura. Why don't we have a battle, just as a test of of strength."

Normally, Akuma was not enticed to fight those who he was clearly stronger than. But he saw in his opponent, not a intent to kill, but an overwhelming power that rivaled his own.

Akuma then turned around. "If that is what you desire, than come and attack me!"

Akuma and the man called Oro charged at each other.

Chapter II : The First Round

* * *

><p>At the battle stadium were most of the fighters. Some did not attend for various reasons.<p>

Andy only looked at his brother walking towards him. "Late as usual; can't you show up on time for once?"

"I couldn't help it, there was so much traffic at the airport," said Terry while tipping his cap.

Joe was also present with the two. "Well it doesn't matter. The gang's all here."

A blonde haired woman approached the trio with familiarity. "Terry!"

Terry responded. "Hey Mary. Whats'cha doing here?"

"Well, I'll cut to the chase. Something's not right about this tournament." Mary was happy to see them. Otherwise she was all business.

Terry replied "It never is. Do you think he's..."

"He is."

Andy sighed. "Figures as much."

"He" is only the Fatal Fury team's arch enemy, Geese Howard. A man who claims to be immortal, and probably is; one the most vicious people on the planet is Geese.

Joe wasn't too concerned. "What does it matter? We'll just take him down like we always do."

Mary responded. "That isn't really the problem. It may all be a part of something bigger. After investigating for about a week, I've noticed strange occurrences here. From my sources, it's been happening all over the other Millennium Tournament venues as well. Metro City in particular."

This caught Guy's attention, as he just happened to be standing in the vicinity of the group. However, he didn't want to impose on them, so he decided to wait until the woman was alone to get answers. He then walked away.

"Annndyyy!" Mai would eventually catch up to the group. "Don't tell me! Your teaming up with these two again?"

"Don't worry, it's a singles tournament," said Terry.

Joe just shrugged. "What an idiot. Didn't anyone tell you? Or do you not listen to anyone?"

"What was that!" Mai wasn't pleased. Although Joe is a good friend, he could be a bit annoying. He and Mai kind of had a personality clash, and Andy was often the one stuck in the middle.

"How are you even a half decent fighter I wonder?" Joe said with a smug expression.

Mai lashed back at Joe. "This half decent fighter is good enough to beat you!"

Andy could only listen. "Oh boy."

Terry shot a quick serious glance away from the group. A figure in black quickly disappeared. Mary noticed that Terry was focused somewhere else. "What's the matter, Terry?"

"Nothing. Just have the feeling we're all being watched," he said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ryo, Robert, and Yuri was elsewhere in the same area.<p>

Yuri then asked. "Father went to go get medicine?"

"That's what he told me. I offered him a drive, but he refused," said Robert wondering why.

"I knew him joining wasn't a good idea."

Ryo then replied. "He's taken too long now, it's been over two hours now."

Suddenly, an ambulance with its emergency sirens on rushed in the direction that the elder Sakazaki had gone. Yuri immediately became worried.

"FATHER!" Yuri quickly dashed off without thought.

"WAIT! YURI!" Ryo tried to stop her.

Robert responded. "Dammit." Naturally, the other two had went after her. All three were running after one another. Yuri had turned a corner. As soon as Ryo and Robert saw her do that, an energy surge launched from an alleyway right in front of them, stopping the duo's progress.

Ryo didn't know what was happening. "What's this?"

"You won't be going anywhere."

After the smoke cleared, a large figure revealed himself. A man with a bald head and sunglasses, Ryo and Robert immediately recognized him. Robert wasn't happy about the reunion. "You again!"

"Happy kai?" It was Mr. BIG, who was involved in a ploy before with the Sakazaki. Some years ago, Geese had blackmailed Takuma into fighting for him. He also set it up to where Mr. BIG could kidnap Yuri. Robert had fought and defeated BIG once before in his and Ryo's rescue mission.

Robert responded. "Get the hell outta my way!"

"Sorry, I can't allow you to do that," said BIG with a smirk.

Ryo knew Robert didn't need his help in this fight. "Don't worry about Yuri. I'm going after her now."

"Go ahead. I'll take care of this clown," said Robert. _Please be quick Ryo. I don't know if I can forgive you if anything happens to Yuri._ He then turned his attention to BIG. "Once wasn't good enough for you, huh?"

BIG laguhed. "Heh, heh, heh. You couldn't expect me to not get revenge after earlier."

"So the ambulance thing was a setup. What have you done to Sensei?"

BIG just continued to smile. "I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, you should be more worried about the kid's life."

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

Robert then charged at Mr. BIG.

Yuri ran a couple of more blocks before realizing she was by herself. Suddenly, shurikens were throw at her direction. She managed to dodge them, and then stood with focus. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Quickly running at her was a ninja, dressed in blue, with nothing but a cold look in his eyes. Eiji Kisaragi, a ice-vained assassin with a grudge against the Sakazaki, went for another killing blow, Yuri dodged.

Yuri wasn't familiar with the assassin. "Who are you?"

"If you really must know, I am Kisaragi. And I'm here to end your life." Eiji wasn't much for words, and quickly launched at Yuri again.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, team Japan was present with Benimaru, and Olympic gold medalist in Judo, Goro Daimon.<p>

Benimaru spoke to Daimon. "It's a bit of a suprise to see you here. Dojo troubles again?"

"That's not it," he responded. My son really wanted to see me in this contest, and I had a bit of free time on my hands."

Kyo then approached them. "Benimaru, Daimon."

Benimaru turned around. "What's up Kyo? How's Yuki doing?"

"She's all right," Kyo answered. "I did get to see her before I left."

An energetic young man, dressed as a high school student, noticed the trio. "KUSANAGIIIII-SANNNNNN!"

Kyo quickly evaded Shingo's attempt to get close to him. Shingo Yabuki has known his idol Kyo for years now, but still has trouble holding back his starstruck tendencies. "I see you're as energetic as you always are," said Kyo. "This is a singles tournament, which means you're on your own, so be ready."

"I'm more than ready," Shingo responded. "Ever since TMT has been announced, I have been practicing everyday. I think I can even shoot out flames now!"

"Really?" Daimon said.

Benimaru just shook his head. "Oh brother. Just don't go crying to us when you lose."

"That's mean Nikaido. Can't you see that I've gotten a lot better recently?" (Shingo and Benimaru had teamed up for KOF the last three times.)

Kyo then showed sudden sternness. "There's a bad aura I'm feeling."

Daimon guessed. "Could it be... Yagami?"

"No, something different. This one's all around the city."

The three stood in a moment, with Shingo wondering what the sudden shift in mood was about.

* * *

><p>Ryo thought. <em>Of course.<em>

Surrounded by men dressed in black, Ryo's progress was stopped. He was outnumbered, but not outmanned. Ryo could easily take them, but it was their numbers holding him back.

Ryo just shouted. "BRING IT ON!"

Although Yuri's increase in fighting skill was enough to fend off Eiji's more damaging attacks...

"CHOU UPPER!" Eiji dodged Yuri's rising uppercut... "Haaaa!" ...and then kicked her in the ribs.

Yuri gritted her teeth. _Damn him._ "TAKE THIS!" She launched Ko'ou Ken at his direction.

"Not good enough!" Eiji released a barrier, repelling Yuri's attack. She avoided it, but, Eiji quickly darts behind her. "Die!"

Aiming for Yuri's throat, she instinctively evaded the attack., but then Eiji landed another power kick quickly afterward. Yuri backed off in pain and was forced to one knee.

... there was difference in strength between the two. It didn't help that Yuri's mind wasn't completely focused on her opponent, still worried about her father. She wasn't ready to give up just yet, but it was evident she wasn't going to defeat him.

Eiji showed a facial expression that resembled a wicked smile, mouth unseen because of his mask of sorts. He was ready to attack her again.

"HADOUKEN!" Energy rushed at Eiji. He manged to escape the attack.

Yuri looked up and saw a familiar face. "Sakura!" Yuri and Sakura had met each other in the first tournament and became relatively good friends albeit arguments here and there. However, it was their first time seeing each other since then, and the timing couldn't have been better.

Sakura then asked. "What's happening here?"

Eiji only thought while looking at Sakura. _Who the hell is she? It doesn't matter, I'll kill the both of them. _He then dashed after the girl who recently arrived.

"HYAHHHHHH!"

Sakura dodge Eiji's triple kick attack and the two starting exchanging blows. The two swift fighters were dodging each others attacks, occurring for about twenty to thirty seconds. However, after a while, Eiji was the one attempting more hits.

Sakura was in the mood of the fight. "Heh, you ain't so tough." Although she said that, it was clear she was on the defensive. As fast as she was, she couldn't match Eiji's speed. The ninja assassin dashed quickly behind her.

"I'd knew you'd do that. HERE I GO!" Sakura was getting ready to launch her version of the Shoruyken, but Eiji quickly side-steped in anticipation.

"Humph." Eiji tried to fire a blade like projectile at his opponent, bigger than any other projectile thrown. Suddenly, Yuri got enough strength back and ran towards Eiji, who didn't notice.

"HYAAAH!" A huge clapping sound was heard. Yuri connected with a good hard smack to Eiji's face. It stopped his move, and his momentum. He backed off for a second to brace himself.

Eiji was infuriated. "How dare you! Do you think you can get away with that? It's time to end this!" He then prepared to charge at the two girls with his ultimate attack.

"Yuri, get ready!"

"Right!"

The two then began to charge their ultimate fireball while Eiji was darting at them. However, his closure rate was too fast and Sakura couldn't gather enough energy for her special attack.

"Shinkuu... HADOUKEN!"

"Not fast enough," said Eiji, who dodged the attack. Shortly after, Eiji made contact with Sakura and began his deadly assault. However, Sakura parried the first strike...

"HAOU SHOU'OU KEN!"

... and quickly jumped out of the way when he started the second attack. Eiji knew he couldn't avoid it.

Eiji : "ARRGHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>In China, a old man has sensed clashes of immense power. "I can feel it. Two very strong fighters." But it was his later sense is what caught his attention.<p>

Gen : "I feel it. Satsui no Hadou. It's 'him' alright."

To be continued.

Capcom vs. Playmore - Resurrection of the Millennium Tournament.


	3. CVP III : The Gathering

Capcom vs. Playmore - Resurrection of the Millennium Tournament : By NitrousNemesis

The Millennium Tournament hasn't even started yet, and some of our heroes find themselves in compromised situations. Meanwhile, fighters that aren't in the tournament have their own personal agendas. But who and what is behind everything happening?

Disclaimer: All characters, fictional settings, and fictional brands are property of Capcom and SNK Playmore, neither of which I own.

* * *

><p>"Miss Kagura, there is a letter for you. It seems to be of great urgency."<p>

"Really? Let me see."

"Yes mistress."

Chizuru was invited to compete in Millennium Tournament 3. However, she declined due to the fact that competing would restrict her ability to find out about this new presence. She didn't believe it to be anything to serious until the letter revealed that whoever wrote this knows of her true identity.

(The letter stated) "Miss Kagura, or shall I say, Miss Yata, the concern ahead is definitely a frighting one. I want to talk to you regarding the matter of the Divine Vessels, the Millennium Tournament, and who is possibly behind everything. I will be waiting for you in the other side of town. You should be able to find me."

Although a bit suspicious, she didn't believe it was a setup or anything to that like. Chizuru then spoke to her butler. "I'm going outside. There's an important matter I must take care of. Watch over the residence will you?"

"Yes mistress."

Chizuru than went on her bike (doesn't seem like that type, doesn't she?), and rode off to find this person.

Chapter III : The Gathering

* * *

><p>"Heh, not too bad. Just what I expected from the Master of the Fists."<p>

Oro and Akuma had been sparring for about a hour now. Oro, throwing the elements he can telepathically control, and Akuma, destroying them with brute force, the two superhumans was in the midst of battle, still holding back their true power.

"HUMPH! Messatsu..."

Akuma launched his powerful Messatsu Gou Hadou.

"HYAAAA!" Oro, in response, launched a pathetic looking surge of energy, that actually rivaled the strength of Akuma's attack, causing a big clash. Moreover, the way they executed their deadly attacks, attacks that could kill a typical human being, seemed effortless to them. The two were not forced back from the collision of energy, rather, they stayed in the same spot, unfazed.

"Young man, I'm impressed. It must have taken many years to master your power the way you've have, and at such a young age."

There aren't many that could call Akuma "a young man." But Oro, who was nearly twice his combatant's age, was one of them.

Akuma replied. "You're quite powerful yourself. Perhaps, you might be even be stronger than me."

"Have you heard of the Millennium Tournament?" Oro said.

"I have. What is it to you?"

"It's not the tournament itself, but a fighter in particular who's in it I'm intrigued by. You may know him. He goes by the name Ryu."

"So he's in it huh?"

"His potential, as a fighter, is quite scary. Maybe even greater than yours. I'm hoping he can unlock that potential one day."

"You say that, but he will never become that strong. Not unless he can realize that power inside of him."

"That power, you say?"

* * *

><p>Robert was in the midst of fighting Mr. BIG. "RYUU GEKI KEN!"<p>

BIG parried the fireball with his sticks. "Those tricks aren't going to work this time!" Robert quickly jumped up and descended with a flying kick.

"RYUJIN KYAKU!"

BIG blocked the attack and then ran towards Robert, who backflipped after making contact. The big guy then did a jumping uppercut, using his batons. "Hah! Delicious!" (yes, BIG really does say that when he does California Romance)

The gangster knock Robert back, but he quickly got back up. _Dammit! At this rate, I'll never catch up to Yuri. I have to end crome-dome fast._ He then began to charge his power. "OOOOWWWAAAAA!"

BIG simply stood there with a confident smile. "It's about time I should finish you off!"

"Not likely!" Robert then charged at BIG with a plethora of attacks, but BIG was able to counter them and delivered a few of his own. Robert did likewise, and before they knew it, the two were exchanging blows. BIG eventually dashed back.

BIG : "I'd had fun, but it's time to end this. GOODNIGHT!"

Robert : "Like it'd be that easy for you. HAOH SHOU'OU KEN!"

Elsewhere, after receiving a clean hit of the Haou Shou'ou Ken, Eiji was on the floor, knocked out. Sakura was wondering why everything unfolded the way it did. "That guy was trying to kill you? Why?"

"I don't know, but I think he holds a grudge against our family," Yuri answered.

"Do you know him?"

"Not really, but my heard my father and brother talking about an assassin who's been targeting us for years. That was part of the reason they had me take self-defense classes."

"So you start~"

Sakura was interrupted. "That's right! I forgot all about Father." Despite her body being torn and weak, Yuri started running again.

"WAIT! Where are you going?"

Right after Sakura said that, a powerful collision had happened, diverting both of their attention. They then both started running towards the site of the impact.

* * *

><p>Ken would wind up seeing Ryu just before the event was over. "So, looks like you're in the Korea regional."<p>

"So it seems," said Ryu.

Ken suddenly had a happy expression. "Okay, just make sure you win out on yours. When I defeat you, I want everyone to see it." The Pan-American champion's arrogance was just his friendly way of teasing Ryu.

"You should be more focused on your challengers," he responded. "Take a look at who's in the Japan regional."

Ken took a glance at the names and one in particular caught his attention. "Kyo... Kusanagi... Wait, isn't he that fire guy you fought?"

While that discussion was going on...

Kyo : "They've disappeared."

Benimaru followed. "Just what the hell was that?"

"What's with you all? Don't make me worry like that." Shingo's anxiety went down after they all dropped their fighting stance,

"Were you that scared?" Benimaru said with a smug expression.

"Was not!"

Daimon finally responded. "Looks like will all have to be on our guard more than ever."

"I suppose so." Kyo knew that this was the beginning of something all over again.

Ryu nodded his head. He didn't want to say it, but he knew how tough of an opponent Kyo was and felt that there was a real possibility Ken would lose to him.

Ken then spoke. "He's pretty good, but he isn't a match for my Shoryuken. Just wait!"

"Hey, Masters-san!" A reporter suddenly spoke out. "We would like to get a word with you."

Ken turned to his friend. "Well, I'm off. See ya!"

"Farewell." Ryu then decided to leave the battle stadium facility and head to Korea to further train before Millennium Tournament 3.

* * *

><p>Robert was fatigued. <em>This clown is really getting on my nerves. But I still haven't given him my best yet.<em>

Mr. BIG began to dash towards Robert. "It's time to finish this!"

Robert then dashed toward Mr. BIG. "It's about time! RYUU ZANSHOU!"

BIG blocked this attack with his barons, and then began to launch a power attack.

Robert : "HAH!"

BIG : "AGUUUU!"

Robert then performed a second consecutive somersault kick that was faster than BIG had anticipated. The kick connected, and knock him to the pavement. Struggling to get up from the floor, shades knocked off and all, he was infuriated. "This isn't over yet!"

Yuri and Sakura had turned a corner, and saw Robert fighting BIG. BIG noticed them and saw that he was outnumbered. Robert then turned around and noticed the two girls. "Yuri!"

BIG then said something. "Well, I guess this is good bye."

"You're not getting away so easily!" Robert replied. But before they could do anything, figures in black prevented them from pursuing the enemy. Robert, Yuri, and Sakura disposed of them rather easily, but it allowed Mr. BIG to escape.

_That bastard._ Robert then turned to Sakura and Yuri. "Are you two okay? Y'all look pretty badly hurt."

Yuri replied, torn clothes and all. "Yeah, we're okay. I hit my head a little though."

_She's all right._ "What about Sensei?"

A couple blocks away... (this all happened quite a few blocks away from the stadium if your wondering.)

Ryo : "IIIIIYAAAA!"

Takuma : "HAAAAHHHH!"

They fought off the men dressed in black, who eventually vanished. Time passed, and Ryo heard Takuma's story.

"So that's what took so long. These goons went after you too?" Ryo said.

Takuma answered. "That, and the nearest store was closed, so I had to walk a little further and~"

"You got lost."

"Me! Lost! That couldn't ever happen! Ha, ha, ha, ha...!"

Ryo then redirected his thought process. "Damn that Yuri. Thinking something bad happened to you."

Yuri explained. "We saw Onii-chan and father fighting these weird men. Onii-chan told us to help you."

Sakura started to connect the dots. "So then, you're Robert Garcia. Sensei spoke of something about you all."

"Your sensei?" Robert replied.

"Well he is sort of my sensei, but he's also a moron. He's more like a companion."

Yuri remembered of a guy with pink karate gear who was with Sakura. "You mean that guy with the pink gi who always taunts?" Yuri suddenly had a smug look. "Well, that explains why I'm a better fighter than you."

"Say what! I had to save your ass from getting killed, and now you say this!"

"No one told you to help me! I could have managed on my own!"

"You can show a little appreciation that I even cared enough about you to help you!"

Robert only watched the two girls argue. "Aye."

Watching everything that unfolded from a building rooftop was Vanessa, an agent who helped in the destruction of NESTS. Although she was distracted because she too had faced the men dressed in black, she had enough surveillance to figure that something suspicious was going at the TMT venues.

She called her partner. "Seth, what information have you gotten?"

"Well, according to Ramon, strange men in black have been surveying TMT battle facility in Metro City," he responded. "Ditto for me here in Southtown."

"Then I bet the same thing is going on everywhere. Do you think that NESTS is still...?"

The two paused for a moment. Finally Seth spoke. "No way. NESTS could never recover that quickly. Still..."

Vanessa responded. "Are K and Maxima entered in TMT?"

"Yes. Their entries were confirmed five days ago."

"Good." The woman then thought to herself. _I believe, just like last time, they will be necessary to stop whoever is behind all of this._

* * *

><p>Leaving her estate about an hour ago, Chizuru wondered exactly who would summon her for a discussion about the Divine Trio. It just didn't seem right that anyone else besides the three families would be so intrigued by the problems they have and not be an enemy. Once she felt an rather mystic energy source, she park her bike, turned off the engine, and examined the setting. "I can tell they're here. But where exactly."<p>

"Good. I didn't think you'd arrive so quickly, Miss Yata."

Approaching Chizuru was a woman who seemed identical to herself. And yet she was different. Her power and aura was similar to that of Chizuru, but it seemed to have a different appearance and mystique to it.

Rose : "Well, where shall I begin?"

To be continued.

Capcom vs. Playmore - Resurrection of the Millennium Tournament.


	4. CVP IV : Villainous Rivalry

Capcom vs. Playmore - Resurrection of the Millennium Tournament : By NitrousNemesis

The Millennium Tournament will begin in less than 24 hours (in the story). Everyone now knows where they're going, their opponents, and are prepared for one of the greatest slugfests in recorded history. But who are the enemies of our heroes? Chapter 4 will finally introduce the antagonists of Capcom vs. Playmore.

Chapter 5 is the first fight of the Millennium Tournament.

Disclaimer: All characters, fictional settings, and licensed namesakes are property of Capcom and SNK Playmore, neither of which I own.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Howard, we have some reports on something you may find interesting."<p>

"Is that so?"

Geese Howard. The name alone is enough to represent evil and corruption. The CEO of the Howard Connection and ruler of Southtown, he had to lay low after the events of Millennium Tournament 2. But having found out that TMT had been announced, he has slowly crept back into the public, and is looking to use the tournament, and its irregularities, to obtain even greater power.

Through the report, he finds out that a rival organization is actively influencing TMT. At first, Geese was a bit taken in finding this out, but he then proceeded to calm down. "Another organization is trying to beat me to the punch, huh? I'll crush them before they'd get the chance." He then turned his attention to his employee. "Do you know what this syndicate is called?"

"Yes. It goes by the name 'S.I.N.'"

Geese wondered. "S.I.N."

Chapter IV : Villainous Rivalry

* * *

><p>"There is nothing on this planet that can stop us!"<p>

"Those fools. Do they really think that their petty ambitions compare to ours? Even if they did achieve world conquest, we would swoop in and take the world right from their hands."

"Little do they know, they're just helping us by doing all the dirty work, and they don't even know it."

"Well, I don't really care if they succeed or not. If they do, we'll just act accordingly."

* * *

><p>Chizuru was back in her mansion, thinking of what Rose had told her earlier.<p>

_Rose : "Are you aware of the existence of Those from the Past?"_

_They must have been the vile presence I felt earlier. But how did she know?_

_Rose : "It is important to give this message to him. He's not who they're directly after, but they do find him as a threat."_

_Chizuru : "Who's him?"_

_Rose : "Ryu."_

_I do remember that Ryu was the one who helped fend off the Orochi menace that possessed Akuma in the second tournament._

_Rose : "Also I believe there is a wild card amongst us who is connected with Those from the Past. It's important to be careful when dealing with this individual."_

_Then that means there is at least one person who can be traced to the enemy._

_Rose : "Most importantly, if your wondering if it will take more than just the other Two Vessels and yourself to defeat our foes, you're right. We have more than one enemy, each with different purposes. But their plans all have a similar cause."_

_More than one enemy. I kind of already knew that. A lot of weird things have been happening lately._

_Kusanagi. Yasakani. Please be careful._

* * *

><p><em>There is another underground syndicate trying to intervene in our society's plan. I cannot allow this to go unchecked.<em>

There stood very powerful man who had a god-like presence around him. The man named "Gill" was not pleased at the revelation. However, he was not too concerned either, for he felt that whatever this other entity was planning, it had no chance of success.

_Our society, the one that desires to free mankind by creating the new world, would never be defeated by the likes of them, blinded by their desires of hatred, death, and darkness._

Elsewhere, a tall man with a great physique, wearing a brown jacket and pants, was contemplating over his latest plan.

_Damn Gill. Thou isn't fit to be the ruler of mankind. I, Urien, shall be the almighty leader of thy human race, thy leader thee worship upon._

Urien is the younger brother of Gill, who is the leader of the Illuminati. Years ago, Gill was chosen as leader over his younger sibling because of his strength being superior and being more emotionally stable. Urien is just as powerful as Gill, but his own jealously and tendency to lose his temper prevent him from equaling his brother.

Urien detected someone nearby. A rather powerful and wicked aura is what this person carried with them.

"Come out now! I know you're out there!" He shouted.

"So the rumors are true. I can see you have quite some strength."

"Who the hell are you?" he lashed.

"I'd like for you to properly introduce yourself. Although you don't have to."

"Answer my damn question!"

"My name is Shion. And I know quite a bit about you... Urien"

"What could you possibly know about me?"

Shion smiled. "Like I said, I know quite a bit about you. More than you think actually."

Urien wasn't amused. "Yeah and? Even if you know everything about me, I'm still much stronger than you."

"Like being a member of the Illuminati. Your apparent disdain for its goals..."

"How is that any of your business?"

"... and being under **him**."

"Die, bitch!" (despite this being said, Shion is a man, Urien believes he is a woman). The thought of Gill was enough to make Urien go berserk, all while his clothes dissolved from his body. He charged at Shion and was about to ram his shoulder into his enemy.

"HYYAAAHH!" Shion's smirk didn't leave his face. He raised his arm, and a spear came out of nowhere, knocking Urien back. He broke his fall and landed on his feet.

The man was a bit taken back. _She's stronger than she looks. I'll still kill her for her incompetence_ "KILL!" He launched a dark sphere of energy.

"TAKE THIS!" Shion responded by launching what seemed to be nothing. Urien didn't even feel the sense of something shooting towards him. Before he knew it, it felt like a blade just cut him.

"AUUGUU! DAMN YOU!"

He was cut, taken by surprise that something hit him and didn't clash with his Metallic Sphere.

"I'll destroy you!" He jumped high into the air, and then descended by trying to press his knees against Shion's head. Shion responded by parrying with his giant spear. After that, the two were exchanging blows, showing off their fighting skills.

* * *

><p>About a minute or two passed. Urien tried a powerful axe kick only for his opponent to roll away. Shion responded by going for a power blow with his weapons. Urien parried and went to grab Shion in an attempt to powerbomb him. However, that grab attempt was countered, and the two fighters dashed back after the exchange.<p>

"I know you're stronger than this. Stop holding back," said Shion

Urien responded. "Do you really think you're worthy of fighting me at my true strength?" He dashed forward and then proceed to chop his opponent. Shion parried with his spear again, but it knocked him back this time.

"So this is the strength of the Illuminati? It's evident that we're not strong enough to take you on yet."

Urien charged at him anyway, but was forced to play defense by evading Shion's spear attacks. "You only realize that now? It's too late to escape with your life!"

Shion replied "Don't flatter yourself. We could kill **you** now if we wanted to."

"Try it! I dare you!"

Shion then retreated his spear back to him. Urien then prepared a mega powerful attack. "Not going to huh? Then I WILL! JUPITER THUNDER!" He launched a much more powerful version of his previous sphere attack.

Shion sighed. "You just don't understand." He jumped up and threw the invisible attack again.

Urien parried it. "Hah! Not this time!"

Shion landed, and then...

"UWAAAA!"

... swung his spear with amazing power. The impact caused a loud metal clanking noise. Urien had no choice but to block the attack, which knock him back quite far. It took him a little while to get his footing back.

"You're pretty good. I hope to have more fun with you in the future." Shion quickly disappeared after those words.

Urien was out of breath. "Running, are you!... Come back here!" He had gotten no response. It was obvious Shion was now nowhere to be found. "DAMMIT!" He pounded his fist into the ground, causing a disturbing and violent reaction.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Hong Kong was the site of the first battle ready to take place shortly.<p>

_Mary : "... From my sources, it's been happening all over the other TMT venues as well. Metro City in particular."_

Guy had found out that Mary was in the same regional as him. He also thought about the conversation he had with her.

_Guy : "I sorry to intrude on you, but would you happen to know anything about the status of Metro City."_

_Mary : "Who are you?"_

_After Guy introduced himself..._

_Mary : "I'm sorry. I didn't think you were "that Guy" of Metro City. I'm Blue Mary. I've been investigating the weird events taking place since the announcement of TMT. You mentioned something about Metro City?"_

_Guy : "I had overheard your conversation with Terry about developments that were taking place specifically over there. I wondered if you knew anything about what was happening there."_

_Mary : "Unfortunately, I know little myself. All I know is that strange things have been happening all over tournament sites. This was confirmed by an incident that the Sakazaki had gotten themselves involved in at Osaka a few days ago. I'm sure similar altercations will happen at Metro City."_

_Guy : "You said you were investigating. Are there more like you? Do you know someone who is watching over there?"_

_Mary : "There is a man who goes by the name 'Ramon.' He has been given the responsibility to watch over Metro City. Conveniently, he's fighting at the Metro City regional. I'm sure if you talk to him, he will be able to tell you things I can't."_

Back to present time, Guy then thought. _Cody-dono is in the Southtown regional, so I can meet up with him first, and then go to Metro City to see what exactly what's happening._

Guy decided he would worry about it as soon as the first week of the Hong Kong regional was over, as the first fight of the tournament was set to begin in a little over an hour.

Gen had just arrived to Japan in search for Akuma.

_Dammit. I sense his presence a couple days ago, and now it's gone. _This wasn't a huge problem for Gen. He knew where Goukentou Island was, and suspected Akuma is probably there. Of course, considering it isn't a very big island, tracking Akuma down by his aura would be easier.

_I will get my death match with you, and see which of us is truly deserving to live._

* * *

><p>Shion had returned. "I'm back."<p>

"Satsui no Hadou. It's quite powerful indeed. I must admit, it evens interests me a little. So, how strong are they?"

"Very. Urien, the inferior of the two, has strength that rivals ours at our current state."

"Well, that will change in a matter of time, so there's no need to worry about it at this point. I must say, I didn't think the Illuminati would be that powerful."

"Well, I'm venturing outside for a little while, if you mind."

"No, go ahead."

Shion had left.

"**They** are the only one who are capable of stopping us. But with the Devine Vessels, combined with Satsui no Hadou..."

A figure dressed in white gave a frighteningly identical look to Ash Crimson, white hair and all.

Saiki : "... they stand no chance."

* * *

><p>Announcer : "The Millennium Tournament is about to begin, starting with our first fight. Warriors, are you ready? FIGHT!"<p>

To be continued.

Capcom vs. Playmore - Resurrection of the Millennium Tournament.


	5. CVP V : Electric Storm

Capcom vs. Playmore - Resurrection of the Millennium Tournament : By NitrousNemesis

It has finally begun. Millennium Tournament 3, bringing the best fighters from around the world, has officially started. What more could be said?

For those wondering the format of Millennium Tournament 3, it is a singles fighting tournament, with 8 Regionals, consisting of 16 fighters each (of course, not every single fighter is a character of the story). The Regionals are set in a two week duration. The 2 finalists of each regional will fight in a 16 fighter tournament at the Osaka Battle Stadium (also a two week duration), site of Millennium Tournament 2 (in Capcom vs. SNK 2). The Osaka Battle Stadium is where the Millennium Fighter, or champion, will be crowned.

Disclaimer: All characters, fictional settings, and licensed namesakes are property of Capcom and SNK Playmore, neither of which I own.

* * *

><p>"The winner is Elisabeth Blanctorche!"<p>

The victor of the first match in the Hong Kong regional ended her opponent with ease. She didn't necessarily have the appearance of a fighter; wearing flamboyant garments, equipped with spandex, heels, and a short whip, she looked more like a dominatrix. But considering how easily she defeated her opponent, it was obvious she was no ordinary woman.

Shortly after leaving the battle arena, Elisabeth had spotted another one of the fighters in the regional tournament. "Say, you wouldn't happen to be Duo Lon?"

Duo was a bit surprised, "Yeah, I am. But how do you know of me?"

"How do I say this? I'm sure you're acquainted with someone that I know pretty well," she said.

"Who would that be?"

She paused for a bit before revealing who it was. "...Ash Crimson."

Chapter V : Electric Storm

* * *

><p>"The next fight is about to begin! Are you ready?"<p>

There were two figures on each side of the ring. One was the resident KOF competitor Benimaru, the blonde haired, lightning using pretty-boy. The other was a well dressed young man who couldn't be more than 20 years of age. His name was Kyosuke Kagami; he had the ability to manipulate lightning and electricity just like his opponent. With short orange hair, glasses, and a white, retro 70's like wardrobe, he was prepared for his match with his electricity wielding counterpart.

Benimaru channeled the electricity through his hair to make it stand up. Ready to fight were the combatants.

"READY?"

Benimaru thought to himself._ This guy again huh? What a bore._

"SET?"

Kyosuke thought to himself as well._ This time will be different. I'm not losing to him again._

"GO!"

Benimaru ran toward his opponent, and Kyosuke did likewise. Benimaru jumped high in the air and was ready to deliver the first attack.

"RAIJIN KEN!"

Kyosuke was ready to counter the electric fist with one of his own. He raised him arm and electricity shot from the ground.

"Too weak!"

The electricity clashed, backing the two fighters. Benimaru than did a front kick that his opponent blocked. After the attack, Kyosuke saw an opening.

"Got you now! CROSS CUTTER!"

Two arcing surges of lightning launched at the blonde. However, Benimaru recovered quicker than Kyosuke had expected. The blonde evaded the attack, and he would then respond with a knee to the sternum. "HAH!"

Kyosuke grunted in pain. "AGUU!"

Benimaru got another attack ready. "SHINKUU KATATEGOMA!"

The blonde began spinning his entire body, standing with one arm, and using his legs like they were a clock hand moving at hyper speed. Kyosuke was struck by all six hits, each more damaging than the last, until the final hit sent his body crashing to the floor.

_If he thought that was something, he hasn't seen anything yet. _Benimaru was on the attack, running towards his opponent. He then jumped and prepared his next attack. "FLYING DRILL!"

Kyosuke quickly got up and was prepared. He didn't back down; instead, he jumped at his opponent. "You're too slow!"

Kyosuke did a swift somersault kick in mid air. The two traded blows, but Benimaru was the one that took more damage. Kyosuke was able to recover in mid-air, landing on his feet. Benimaru also recovered to soften the impact of his fall. Kyosuke was more than determined to win this fight.

_This is my chance. _Kyosuke charged at Benimaru and when he got close, he did a swift kick that the blonde evaded. The two than began to spar with their martial arts skills for about a minute. Fists and feet flying, their fighters' instinct took over. When Kyosuke evaded a punch from his opponent, he went for a powerful knockdown punch.

"HAH!"

Benimaru dodged the kick and grabbed Kyosuke. He then lifted him up and slammed him to the ground. However, Kyosuke quickly rolled up from the ground and tried to strike his opponent with a roundhouse kick. However...

"Huh?"

….. Benimaru parried his opponent's kick, and did a swift knee to the stomach that hit his opponent cleanly. Kyosuke backed down with one knee on the floor.

"HANDOU SAN DAN GERI!"

The blond kicked Kyosuke just as hard in that same area and then proceeded with a backwards flip kick that was manipulated with electricity. Kyosuke was in evident pain after receiving the move, and hit the floor again. It was evident Benimaru had the advantage.

_It's time to finish this._

* * *

><p>"Kyosuke, get up, get up! You're not going to lose to him again, are you?"<p>

Shouting this from the crowd was Batsu, Kyosuke's friend from high school. In attendance with Batsu was the girl Hinata. They knew each other though trying to save Batsu's mother in high school. The trio teamed up in Millennium Tournament 2.

Hinata then shouted "Come on, Kyosuke!"

Kyosuke heard them, giving him an extra push of energy as he got up from Benimaru's latest attack. He then thought of an idea to counter his enemy's jumping attacks. In the meantime, Benimaru was charging a ball of energy in his palm.

Suddenly, Benimaru slid forwards. "THRUST!"

Kyosuke then leaped up with a ball of lightning in his palm as well. "HAH!"

They both swung their arms in an overhead motion with streaks of electricity being emitted. The lightning clashed, and they were both hit and knocked away by the impact. Both fighters has recovered to break their respective falls.

The orange haired fighter was once again charging electricity, anticipating the blond to dash at him. Kyosuke strengthened the lightning a little longer this time, going for an evident knockout blow.

"AHHHHH...!"

Benimaru was getting ready to fight lightning with lightning once again. He reared his arm back, with electricity surrounding his fist.

"Let's finish this!" Kyosuke released the attack "CROSS CUTTER!" However, this Cross Cutter was more powerful than the last.

His opponent responded. "RAIKOU KEN!"

Benimaru launched his intensely electrified fist at Kyosuke's attack, and another powerful lightning clash occurred. Apparently, the two fighters had the same idea, and the end result was beneficial to neither of the two.

Kyosuke was breathing heavily. _Dammit. This guy's much tougher than he looks._

So was Benimaru. _He's better than I first thought. Still, he's not on my level._

Benimaru dropped his fighting stance. Kyosuke was anticipating the worst, as he knew the fight wasn't over. That said, his hand gained massive electricity. He had begun to charge another electric attack, this being stronger than the last one he fired.

He saw his opponent darting at him once again. Kyosuke wanted to charge his attack a little more, but with the rate at the blond was approaching him, he had to release the attack earlier than he wanted to. He raised his arm, releasing massive lightning.

"RAIJIN BREAK!"

A huge pillar of electricity was in front of Kyosuke. Considering he saw Benimaru run right into it, he was certain that victory was his.

"Got him... HUH?"

Benimaru appeared right in front of Kyosuke. "You lose!"

The blond then grabbed his opponent and performed a devastating attack. "BENIMARU KOREDA!"

Kyosuke felt electricity stinging his body from all over, with nothing he could do to defend himself. In massive pain, he had lost feeling in his body, and knew that unless he did something quickly, this fight was over.

Shingo was watching this fight from the stands. His fight in the Hong Kong regional wasn't until tomorrow. _Wow. Nikaido-san is amazing. The Gen'ei Hurricane._

Benimaru had launched a phantom version of himself that Kyosuke mistook for the real thing. The blond then quickly dashed towards his opponent, which led to Kyosuke receiving the attack that he is trying to endure now.

When the attack ended, Benimaru had let go of his opponent, and the orange haired fighter had fallen to the floor. Kyosuke was trying to get back up, but his body rejected his fighting spirit, and he resigned to his fate.

"The winner is Benimaru Nikaido!"

The crowd overwhelmingly cheered both combatants, appreciative of the spectacle they had just witnessed.

Benimaru turned to Kyosuke, not expecting a response. "You know what this now means, don't you?"

Kyosuke was conscious, but too hurt to respond in any way, shape, or form. Batsu tried to go to the fighting ring to help him, but was stopped by security.

"Get the hell outta my way!"

"What are you trying to do?"

Batsu struggled. "GET OFF ME!"

Hinata then caught up to her friend. "Stop, Batsu! They're already helping Kyosuke."

Batsu paused to see Kyosuke being helped out of the ring by the medical staff. Kyosuke was battered, clothes partially fried, and flesh wounded. Although he was that injured, his pride was probably more hurt than anything else. Hinata then spoke to the guard. "Is there a way we can see him?"

"Sure," the guard said. "The medical staff will be working to make sure he has no substantial injuries. You can see him after they've cleared his medical condition."

Duo Lon did not see the fight, but was pretty sure the blond haired fighter would win anyway. _There's something familiar about him._

As Benimaru walked outside the fighting ring, he saw a figure, dressed in black and wearing shades, that he was familiar with. The two gave a cold glance towards each other.

Benimaru finally spoke. "Remember this. I will defeat you."

K' responded. "That's what they all say."

K' only said something out of noticing him. He didn't give worth a damn about their rivalry. K' was more concerned about his opponent in the first round. Normally, he wouldn't care about who his opponent was, as he felt that he was stronger than most everyone he faced anyway. However, his opponent in this round was different.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Shen Woo and Ash Crimson were in their regional together, examining the names of the opponents they might possibly face. Ash, the smaller man exotically dressed in red, felt there was no opponents worth his time until Shen, the larger man with the hot pink shirt, had looked a second time.<p>

He then spoke in excitement. "I can't wait!"

Ash replied. "Oh? I don't see what you see in any of these guys. It's almost a waste of time."

"You're not looking carefully enough. There's a lot of wimps in our regional, but check this one out."

Ash looked a second time, and found out that... "Ryu, huh?"

….. Ryu was in the Korea regional along with them. Ash then let out a sly smile and then giggled. "That changes things a little."

To be continued.

* * *

><p>Capcom vs. Playmore – Resurrection of the Millennium Tournament : By NitrousNemesis<p>

Thank you for taking the time to read this.


	6. CVP VI : Pure Black

Capcom vs. Playmore - Resurrection of the Millennium Tournament : By NitrousNemesis

More fighting from Millennium Tournament 3.

Disclaimer: All characters, fictional settings, and licensed namesakes are property of Capcom and SNK Playmore, neither of which I own.

* * *

><p>Duo Lon had just won his match a short while ago. It didn't take him any effort, and with that being said, he thought about two things.<p>

_Elisabeth : "Be careful around Ash. I have a feeling he's up to something."_

Duo's other concern was about Benimaru, who had also defeated his opponent.

_Elisabeth : "Benimaru does know of the Hizoku Ninja Clan. Not you in particular, but another one of your fellow clan members."_

He could only think to himself. _Just how much do they know about what's been recently happening?_

Chapter VI : Pure Black

* * *

><p>K' stood on one end of the ring. Donned in black with silver hair, We was pretty surprised to hear the his first round opponent was still alive after everything that's happened.<p>

"Your end is today!" K9999 was a frail young man, with blue hair and had a look to him that wasn't really intimidating_. _However, K' knew that his opponent was much tougher than his appearance gave off and that was going to be a fight.

K' simply took off his shades. "I'm more than enough to beat you!"

"FIGHT!"

Meanwhile, Kyosuke had been cleared by the medical staff. He had some wounds and burns, but the injuries he suffered weren't any worse than that.

Hinata spoke to her friend. "Kyosuke, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I suppose," he answered

Batsu was with the two. "What's with that guy?"

"I don't know. But I can tell you one thing; he's really good." Then Kyosuke thought...

_In the tournament before this, he had beaten me in our team match. I was already weakened from fighting someone else, so I couldn't go after him at my best. I thought that having a fight where we both were starting at top condition, that I could beat him. But..._

Batsu spoke again. "Dammit! I've should have been in this thing. I would have gotten much further than this."

"Well, that depends on who you would've face," said Hinata. "If you were against me in the first round, you would've lost."

"Oh, really!"

"Well, now that we have free time, let's head back to Japan. I really want to see Sakura fight."

"Hey! Answer me!"

Hinata was close friends with Sakura, despite the two not having gone to the same school. Kyosuke was relived to see his friends in such good spirits. Once a little more time passed, the trio started their trip to Japan.

* * *

><p>"YOU'RE DEAD!"<p>

K9999 ran at K' as fast as he could. K9999 hated his opponent with a passion. During the NESTS saga, K9999 wanted to kill K' not because his superiors told him to, but because K9999 felt that he wouldn't exist (in what he felt was his poorly made state) if it wasn't for K'.

K', on the other hand, just waited for his opponent to arrive toward him before making a move.

"Blackout." K', in the blink of an eye, was somewhere else.

"NO YOU DON'T!" The blue haired man leaped up and flashed a wave of flame. K9999 had the DNA of the Kusanagi as well, but couldn't control it as well as the other clones, K' included.

"ORAAAA!"

K' did his Crow Bites move to counter, as they both got hit with the flames that they created, knocking them onto the floor. They both quickly got back up and were both raged, as neither of them were good at controlling their anger.

K' : "SHHHH!"

K9999 : "TAKE THIS!"

K' ignited a burst of flame, while K9999 used the ground to create a sand like energy wave. They clashed.

"HYAAAAA!" K' then launched a ball of fire from his legs, jetting towards his opponent.

"NOT OVER HERE!"

The blue haired guy responded with another wave of flame to negate the attack that was coming at him. However, K' didn't hesitate to attack again.

"SHAARAAA!"

K' launched his Minutes Spike, a kick attack with impressive speed. K9999 only had time to block, but he did otherwise.

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

K9999 transformed his are into a blade like thing. With K' going straight at him, he was sure he would make contact.

"CHHHH!"

K' then quickly canceled into a sliding sweep, catching his enemy off guard. K9999 couldn't defend on time, and was hit by K's attack. K9999 was knocked back, but recovered before falling to the ground.

"YOU BASTARD!" K9999 then formed blades out of his arms and started to use them as cutting tools, trying to go for killing blows at his silver haired opponent (I know K's hair is actually blond, it looks silver). K' used flame attacks to counter his enemy. With the lack of hesitation, this fight looked like it would end rather quickly.

"OWAAAAA!"

K9999's blade like arms made contact with K', causing massive bloodshed. Officials considered stopping the fight until K' started to charge flame more powerful than usual.

* * *

><p>"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!"<p>

The blue haired man prepared another attacks with his blade arms.

"Don't underestimate me, bastard!" K' launched himself at an insane fast speed, with his hand glowing.

"DIE!" K9999 was in position to deliver a fatal blow, and flung his arm at his enemy.

sfx : KAAAABOOOOOM!

A huge explosion was heard. K' was the only one left standing. K9999, on the other hand, was twirling in the air, engulfed in flames. After he crashed to the ground, it seemed like K' had just won...

"NOW IT'S OVER!"

... but K9999 amazingly got back up.

K9999 now had massive flame surrounded his weapon for an arm. He had no more reason to drag this on any longer, he was going to kill K' with this attack. K' simply walked toward him.

"GET LOST FOREVER!"

K9999 lunged hit fist towards the ground. A huge pillar of flame then appeared in front of him. Flame that was nearly in reach of the spectators. It had looked like a wildfire of sorts. When the flame died down, K' was nowhere in sight.

K9999 was panting and fatigued, but was smiling when he didn't see his opponent anymore. "Take that!" However...

"I'm right here!"

... K9999 couldn't believe his eyes when he turned around.

"I told you not to underestimate me!"

K' simply took his hand, grabbed K9999, and another huge explosion was heard. It sounded more like a grenade fight than hand to hand combat. The blue haired man was in the air again, on fire, and burned to the ground.

Officials were more than convinced that this fight was over, but the blue haired man got up quickly. But there was a different look to him than normal. Although he was covered in ashes, and sure to have second and third degree burns, he didn't care. It was evident he had lost his mind, and only had one thought in mind, as if the only thing keeping him up was that one thought.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

K9999 used the rest of the power in his body to attack K'. His arms mutated into a loose, whip-like weapon that had the width of a steel beam and unimaginable power, with flames surrounding it. K' knew he could do nothing to counter this time, so he simply braced for impact.

K9999 shouted. "I HATE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

K' was on the defense no doubt. He couldn't do otherwise. He thought he wouldn't be able to endure the assault. But then the attack started weakening. And K9999, the initiator of the attack, was losing the strength to fight. Eventually, he sank to the ground lifelessly. There was no question; this fight was over.

"The winner is K!"

The medical staff rushed to K9999. K' only put on his shades and walked out of the ring. He felt no remorse for his opponent.

"Dumbass."

Walking out of the ring, he crossed paths with Benimaru again. The blond shot another cold stare at K'. However, K' did not look back, walking by Benimaru as if he didn't exist.

Meanwhile, Guy contemplated about the name of his first opponent. _Ryuji Yamazaki._

Announcer : "And that ends the first day of the Hong Kong regionals! All of these fighters put on a great show today! What will we see tomorrow? If it's even half of anything like today, then we should be looking forward to some great action!"

* * *

><p>"Fighters step to the ring!"<p>

The Korea regionals was set to start. Ryu was first up. Everyone knew of this guy, the man who bested the previously undefeated Sagat in the first Street Fighter tournament. His opponent was a small, blond haired girl who was rather elegantly dressed. Hinako Shijou, who has once competed in the King of Fighters tournament.

"FIGHT!"

Despite his opponent's appearance, Ryu didn't underestimate her. He was ready, as he was walking towards her. However, he was surprised that Hinako wasn't moving more swiftly.

"HYAA!"

Once the fighter with the headband got close to his opponent, he went for a roundhouse and missed. He was prepared to dodge a quick attack.

"DOSUKOI!" Instead, the girl grabbed Ryu and slammed him to the floor. The crowd was taken back by what they just saw.

Shen Woo noticed as well and was quite impressed. "Damn... Little Miss was pretty badass right there."

Ash was along with him, playing with his hair out of boredom. "You were saying that this guy is supposed to be a great fighter? He sure doesn't look the part right now."

E. Honda was watching as well, and couldn't believe what he saw. "Wow! What amazing strength!" Although E. Honda, along with most everyone else, knew that Ryu would eventually win, he found himself rooting for the girl.

Ryu had gotten up, and knew that he was going to have to approach this fight differently. _I didn't see that coming. Looks like a change of plan is needed._

Hinako proceeded with hand slaps that Ryu was dodging. Ryu then took Hinako's arm, went on his back, and used his leg to throw her. The girl recovered to break her fall.

After that, Ryu jumped toward Hinako with a kick, and she dodged. She saw it as an opportunity to try to grab him again

"HYA!" The girl did grab him shortly after he landed...

"SYYAA!"

... but Ryu broke free and quickly counter attacked. "TATSUMAKI SENPUU KYAKU!"

He manage to strike Hinako with his Hurricane Kick, knocking her away. Hinako fell to the ground, but got back up. Ryu simply braced himself for the next phase of the fight, as the Korea regional was now in action.

To be continued.

* * *

><p>Capcom vs. Playmore - Resurrection of the Millennium Tournament : By NitrousNemesis<p>

Thank you for taking your time to read this.


	7. CVP VII : Bouncy Ninja Fighting

Capcom vs. Playmore - Resurrection of the Millennium Tournament : By NitrousNemesis

The Korea regional has started in Millennium Tournament 3.

* * *

><p>"HADOUKEN!"<p>

Ryu fired his regular colored Hadouken at Hinako, who managed to evade it while running toward him. Ryu then got ready to launch another. Hinako, in anticipation, was ready for evasive action.

"HYAAA!"

Hinako jumped, but was surprised that no attack was launched at her. She decided to try to strike Ryu with a powerful hand slap.

"IYYAAA!"

"SHOURYUUKEN!"

Ryu launched up, and did his famously known Dragon Punch, avoiding Hinako's attack and hitting her right in the sternum whilst in mid-air. The two fighters descended from the air, with Ryu landing on his feet, and his opponent landing hard on her back.

Hinako did not get up from this blow.

"K.O.! Ryu wins!" As expected, Ryu was moving on to the next round.

Chapter VII : Bouncy Ninja Fighting

* * *

><p>Hinako was disappointed that the tournament came to an end for her so quickly. As she walked was walking on the pathway of the ring entrance, she met a tall and big man with red face paint, smiling at her.<p>

"Honda-san!" Hinako was surprised to see him

The large man smirked "What's wrong? You should be proud of your performance."

"But, I lost... In the first round."

"It couldn't be helped. Your opponent was Ryu. There isn't much you would have been able to do. More importantly, to show the world how strong sumo can be, holding your own against an fighter of his caliber, is something to be very proud of!"

E. Honda proceeded this comment with a thumbs up gesture and a wide, cheeky grin. Hinako felt encouraged that someone like E. Honda, a rather strong fighter himself, would praise her the way he did.

_Yes! I'll train myself to get even better _(although of course it would help to be paired with a fighter that was more on her level.)

With E. Honda and Kensou winning their first round matches, the next fight was set to begin.

* * *

><p>The next fight of Millennium Tournament 3 was between two women, Maki Genruysai and Mai Shiranui, elite level ninjas of Bushin-ryuu and Shiranui-ryuu ninjitsu respectively. Mai is a perennial King of Fighters competitor, known for her skill and beauty that complements each other well. Maki was a blond haired girl who was quite a looker herself. She wielded two batons, utilizing both those and her skills as a high level Bushin-ryuu ninja.<p>

Maki pointed at her opponent. "Prepare for defeat, Shiranui!"

Mai responded. "Defeat me? Let's see if you can touch me first!"

As Mai shredded her kimono and went into her battle attire, the fight was ready to begin.

"FIGHT!"

The two ladies sprinted to begin the fight. However, while Mai ran towards her opponent, Maki ran away from Mai. It was a foot race for the first few moments of the battle until Maki stopped and jumped right at Mai.

"HYAA!" Maki swung her baton at her opponent while at the same time, jumping past her.

"AIII!" Mai pulled a steel fan from inside her clothes to parry Maki's attack. As soon as Maki landed, the two went to spar for about a minute before sprinting away from each other.

When the two separated from each other, they stopped. Maki then jumped towards Mai again from a considerable distance. Mai responded by jumping away from her opponent.

"KA CHOU SEN!" Mai threw a steel fan at Maki while airborne. The blonde deflected it with her baton. Then the two landed on their feet and paused to contemplate their next move.

Maki : _If I can just find a way to grab her, I can slow her down._

Mai : _Damn! I knew it wasn't going to be easy._

Mai jumped up at her opponent and then began to descend towards Maki. Maki simply prepared herself for her opponent's attack.

"MUSASABI NO MAI!"

As Mai began to descend downwards, Maki then went to do a backflip of sorts. However, she used her baton to support her body. After that, she started to spin her body rapidly.

"HYAAA!" The two were ready to collide into one another, which winded up happening. They were both knocked back from the impact; they also both recovered on their feet to break their fall and minimize the damage taken.

"HISSATSU SHINOBI BACHI!"

After they both landed, Mai rolled and then lunged herself at Maki. Maki ran towards the brunette and thought she could get a clean grab on her. But when she realized that Mai was coming with too much force, Maki changed her plan and slid under her opponent.

Maki : "Got her!"

Mai landed with no contact, and Maki had stopped herself. She was ready to use her baton to inflict a power blow at Mai.

* * *

><p>"KONYARA!" Maki's baton clashed with Mai's body. However, she had recovered just in time, and blocked the attack. The two spared again for a minute giving the crowd a good show they couldn't look away from (although, of course, for more than one reason.)<p>

"This is hot!"

"Kensou-san?"

Kensou turned to Hinako with the kind of expression of not expecting anyone to approach him. "Uh... Shijou?"

"What's hot?"

"Ah... uh... uh... this fight! It's hot, it's on fire! Heh, heh, heh..." Kensou couldn't hide the blush in his face... Or how attentive he towards the action in the ring.

"Anyway, Asamiya-san told me to tell you good luck in your battles," said Hinako. "She also told me that it might give you an extra push to do well."

The fact that the young man's crush gave him words of support was the only thing that could divert his attention from the fight. Suddenly, Kensou had a much more serious look on his face.

"Thanks, Shijou."

The girls finished sparring, and Mai was ready to start using her flame attacks.

"RYUU ENBU!"

She spun around with her tail, which showed off a flash of flame. Maki dashed away from the attack. After the brown haired ninja was finished, Maki dashed towards her opponent and jumped towards her in an attempt to grab her.

"HIYAAAA!"

"KAGERU NO MAI!" Mai responded by putting a steel fan in her mouth and put herself in a praying like position. All of a sudden, flames shot around her, and Maki jumped straight into the flames. She was knocked back and went to the floor. Maki knew that this meant she had to try harder.

_Looks like I'll have to get a little more serious._

After she got up, Mai dashed towards her. Maki jumped over her opponent to buy some time for an attack. The two had switched sides of the ring. Then, Mai jumped at the blond while Maki dashed at the brunette.

"KA CHOU SEN!"

"HIYA!" Maki anticipated Mai throwing another steel fan, so she then prepared a super kick of sorts. Maki's leg was streaking of energy, and deflected the weapon. Mai could not recover before the kicked reached her, and took quite a bit of damage once contact was made.

Mai had crashed onto the floor, while her opponent landed. Maki was certain that one more good attack on her opponent would end this battle. She dashed towards Mai once more.

_For the sake of Bushin-ryuu, I won't lose!_

Mai was struggling to get up. "OW!... Huh!"

Maki appeared just after Mai got up. The brunette rolled backwards as a response to Maki trying to kick her once more. The blonde got a combo ready to try to finish her opponent.

"It's time to finish this! HISSATSU!..."

Maki pursued Mai with a series of attacks, with and without her batons. Mai was able to block these attacks. However, on the final attack, she evaded Maki's kick. Mai then did a handstand, took her legs, and wrapped them around Maki's head.

"This isn't over yet!" Mai flipped over, and slammed her opponent to the floor. Maki was in evident pain, and the two was on their last bit of strength. One more hit would end either fighter for sure. The blond ninja got up.

Both Maki and Mai thought. _Just one more attack..._

Maki dashed away from her opponent again. Mai, however, just stood there. Eventually, Maki stopped running and jumped at Mai.

Maki : "This is it!"

However, Mai continued to stand there. Maki, anticipating one of her opponent's flame attacks, started to dive defensively. The brunette dashed backward away form the blonde, and when Maki landed on her feet, she ran towards Mai again.

Mai : _I just have to time this perfectly._

Maki had already used her powerful kick, so instead, she decided she was going to grab her. As soon as Maki leaped up, Mai rolled forward.

"HISSATSU..."

Maki grabbed Mai as soon as she finished saying that...

"CHOU SHINOBI BACHI!"

"WHAT?"

... but not before Mai lunged forward. And unlike the last time she did that, this time she was engulfed in flames. There was nothing Maki could do at this point except endure the full damage of the attack and the fire. She eventually let go of Mai. But it didn't change the fact that she was likely down for the count.

_I guess I still have a bit to learn before I can surpass Guy._

Maki crashed to the floor with her clothes partially burned. She wanted to continue, but she was unable to, and eventually gave in.

"K.O.! Mai wins!"

The crowd was on their feet after witnessing such a display. Mai then threw her fan upwards and caught it.

"YO! NIPPON ICHI!" (The thing she always says that sounds like "me bouncy.")

And day one came to a close at Korea.

* * *

><p>Some time passed. Shen had a frustrated expression. "Dammit! Why do I have to wait 'till tomorrow to fight?"<p>

Ash responded. "I thought everyone here were wimps; am I not mistaken?

"Yeah but, after seeing fights like that, it gets my blood pumping, you know?"

"Just don't be too brash Shen. You would want to at least have a little fun before you beat your opponent."

Elsewhere...

Hinako had saw Mai after the match. "Shiranui-san!"

Mai responded. "Hinako!" The two had teamed up before in KOF.

"That was amazing... you were really good back there."

"What can I say? It's too bad you lost your match though. I was looking forward to fighting you."

"It's all right." Hinako seemed like she wasn't taking her defeat too hard anymore. "I'm heading back to Japan."

"Is anyone we know there?" Mai questioned. "For the tournament, I mean."

Hinako answered. "Except for Asamiya-san, no one in particular."

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye."

"Farewell, Shiranui-san."

Hinako left the stadium. Mai was about to leave herself until she saw Maki.

"Maki!"

Maki turned around. "Shiranui?"

Mai caught up to Maki after catching her attention. "Great fight!"

Maki responded. "Yeah, sure."

"Man, that was hard. I thought I was going to lose for a second."

"Yeah, but..."

"I know, we should team up in the next KOF. You and me would make a pretty dangerous team. With our beauty and strength, no one would stand a chance."

"That's not a bad idea."

"Although I think you should do something with your wardrobe."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters, you could make it more revealing. It works no matter who you face."

Maki punched Mai in the back of her forehead. "Idiot! Why would I do something like that!"

Mai soothed her head to alleviate pain. "Oww! It was just a suggestion."

To be continued.

* * *

><p>Capcom vs. Playmore – Resurrection of the Millennium Tournament : By NitrousNemesis<p>

Thank you for taking time to read this.


	8. CVP VIII : The Tiger and the Moon

Capcom vs. Playmore - Resurrection of the Millennium Tournament : By NitrousNemesis

The England Regional of Millennium Tournament 3.

* * *

><p>Spectator A : "I feel bad for anyone who's first opponent is Sagat."<p>

Spectator B : "I feel worse for anyone who's first opponent is Yagami."

Two of the best fighters in the world, Sagat and Iori Yagami, were in the England regional. Sagat is the emperor of Muay Thai, and was previously undefeated before Ryu defeated him in the first Street Fighter Tournament. Standing at over seven feet and over two hundred pounds, yet agile enough to move with much smaller fighters, Sagat was an imposing force for anyone who had to fight him.

Meanwhile, Iori is the well known rival of King of Fighters champion Kyo Kusanagi. He is more than capable of defeating entire teams of fighters by himself. And like Kyo, is also able to manipulate flames, although his are purple due to his family making a pact with the Orochi several hundred years ago.

And unfortunately for Eagle, he was Iori's first opponent.

Chapter VIII : The Tiger and the Moon

* * *

><p><em>I'll make quick work of this guy, he isn't as tough as everyone says.<em>

Eagle was an English bouncer, who yielded two batons while fighting. He has blond hair and wears overalls while he fights. He had fought Sagat in the first Street Fighter tournament and overwhelmingly lost.

"BEGIN..."

All Iori had was a careless look on his face, with his hands in his pockets. He'd knew he would win; he just didn't want to get to a point where he was being too violent, because then he would try to kill his opponent.

"NOW!"

Eagle ran toward Iori. The red haired man just stood there.

"IIIYAAA!" Eagle jumped at his opponent and was attempting to strike with his sticks. Iori evaded and went to scratch his opponent.

"HYYAAA!"

Eagle blocked his opponent's strike, and then the two went to spar for about a minute or two. Then all of a sudden...

"HAH!, Take this, and this, and this!..." Eagle quickly dashed at Iori and used his batons to do multiple front thrusts to the sternum and face.

But Iori blocked his opponent's blows, and was backed away. He then proceeded to run towards Eagle, and did a short hop midway during running. Iori was getting ready to strike with a kick.

Eagle : "SHUUU!"

Iori : "AAAAHHHHAAA!"

Eagle spun his body with his arms extended and his batons out. Iori was hit, and knocked away. He was able to recover to break his fall. Iori knew he wasn't putting in any real effort, as he thought Eagle was a pushover.

Eagle then became more confident about winning his match. "So you are **the** Iori Yagami everyone was talking about. You don't look so tough. Just as I thought; it was all talk!"

Iori responded, finding Eagle's comments humorous. "And you really think you can beat me? I'll end this quickly just to show you how wrong you are!"

Iori then put a hand in his pocket, with the other hand engulfed in flame. That wasn't a big deal. What was is that Iori started releasing a massive power aura; with his red hair flailing upwards and his eyes showing a much more intense look than before. Eagle, in complete shock, immediately went down on one knee.

The Englishman could only think. _What the hell is this!_

The redhead, looking much more powerful than before, spoke. "Well, what's wrong? Attack! I wasn't so tough, wasn't I?"

Eagle could barely stand, and even breathing was a struggle.

"Fine... I'll end you of your suffering soon!"

Iori ran towards Eagle. When the two fighters were finally close, Eagle couldn't dodge, so he had no choice but to block his enemy's damaging scratching attacks.

Eagle : "HYAAA...! What?"

Iori : "UUUAHHH!

Eagle tried to counter with a baton strike, but Iori grabbed his arm, and flung his opponent to the other side of him.

"SUUU, SUUUU, YAAA!" Iori had hit Eagle with three separate punches; the first knocking his head upwards, the second putting him into the air, and the third was when Iori leaped up, and did a double ax punch that slammed Eagle to the floor.

The Englishman tried to get back up, and even that took more energy and effort than usual. Eagle instinctively evaded a downward scratch from Iori, and was getting an attack prepared.

_I have to finish him now while I still have the strength. _Eagle began to spin his body faster than the last time, and then...

"UUUUWWWAAAHAHHH!"

... all he saw was flames.

Iori had done a very powerful flame technique known as the Oniyaki. He was twirling in the air, with his signature purple flames surrounding him. Eagle was hit by the devastating attack, airborne and on fire. He had no chance of retaliation, and finally crashed to the floor.

"Knockout! Winner is Yagami"

Eagle wasn't knocked out, but was too hurt to get up and continue fighting. _Unbelievable! He's like a menace!_

Iori had calmed down and walked out of the ring with his hands in his pockets, crossing his opponent's path. "You just don't have what it takes. You never had a chance. Why did you think that someone like you was even near someone like me?"

Eagle went to try to get up and respond to his opponent's insults.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE! Can't you see that this battle is unnecessary?" Iori paused for a second. "It's not my job to kill you!"

Eagle could only think in shock. _He's... he's... I didn't think anyone could be stronger than Sagat! Just what kind of a being is he?_

Sagat had seen what Iori is capable of. _Yagami. He's the guy Ryu fought._

Ryu and Iori fought in Millennium Tournament 2. The battle between the two was fairly even until Iori's Orochi blood began to boil. After that, it took the help of Ken and Kyo to stop him from trying to kill Ryu.

_If he can hold his own against Ryu, and defeat opponents that easily, he's certainly one strong fighter._

* * *

><p>Sagat was getting ready for his first round opponent, Eiji Kisaragi. Eiji had fought Iori before, and was defeated when Iori had lost his mind, pummeling him and Billy Kane in the process.<p>

Eiji was prepared for his first round match. _Sagat huh? He beat Sakazaki in TMT. Let's see how good he really is._

Sagat and Ryo, Eiji's sworn enemy, fought in Millennium Tournament 2, with Sagat taking the victory.

"BEGIN..."

Sagat : "Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh."

"NOW!"

Joe was watching from the stands. _The Emperor of Muay Thai in action. This should be good._

Eiji dashed towards Sagat.

"TIGER SHOT!"

Sagat launched a energy ball at his opponent at impressive speed, but the ninja dodged and readied his cutting attack.

"HYAAA!"

But the big man parried. Then a powerful kick struck Eiji in the stomach, instantly sending him one one knee and in pain. Sagat then went up to his opponent and grabbed him.

"EII!"

Sagat lifted his much smaller opponent and threw him away. Eiji recovered in mid air, and landed on his feet. Sagat had his arms reared back once again.

"TIGER SHOT!"

This time, he went on his knees and launched the crescent shaped blast.

"HAHH!" Eiji formed a blade like barrier to repel the attack coming at him. Sagat jumped over towards his opponent to jump over the reflected Tiger Shot and did a kick.

The ninja had to block the kick. Most fighters couldn't possibly strike from that far, but Sagat's impressive seven foot range allowed him to make contact despite being so far away.

"IYAA!" Eiji jumped up and went for his triple kick attack while the Muay Thai fighter had just landed onto the floor. However, the big man was able to recover quickly.

Sagat : "TIGER CRUSH"

Eiji : "ARGHH!"

Sagat jetted at his opponent with his knee, much faster than his opponent could anticipate. He struck his opponent again, knocking the ninja in the air. Eiji didn't recover this time and went crashing to the floor.

Eiji thought while getting up. _He can't be._

When he got up, he then decided to launch a massive blade like projectile. Sagat simply reared back his arms again, gaining massive power in the process. Eiji then waved his arms in a quick arcing motion

Eiji : "HYYAA!"

Sagat : "TIGER CANNON!"

Sagat went on his knees to perform an even more powerful version of the Tiger Shot. Eiji launched his attack as well. The two energies clashed, but Sagat's energy just went through Eiji's attack and continued to approach the ninja.

_Dammit! _Eiji jumped over towards his opponent and was ready to do his triple kick attack again.

"TIGER BLOW!"

But Sagat had a counter move in mind. Once Eiji got close, Sagat did a very powerful uppercut, hitting his opponent in the stomach again. Then, six more hits struck the ninja as the two fighters were airborne. Eiji crashed to the floor again, struggling to get up. When Sagat eventually landed, he reared back his arms again.

"TIGER SHOT!"

Eiji still had enough energy to evade the blast as this time his opponent did the attack while standing. He tried dashing at Sagat again to perform his ultimate attack.

"Time to get serious!"

"TIGER RAID!"

Sagat did his as well, raising his knee just when his opponent got close. Again, another shot connected with the ninja's mid-section, as Sagat continued his onslaught by doing another kick, that hit in the head area, before jetting at Eiji with a flying kick of sorts that connected at his head again. Eiji was down again, and it was clear that the fight had ended.

"Knockout! Winner is Sagat!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All Sagat did was laugh at his inferior opponent. Eiji was too hurt to continue.

_I can't believe it!... He's stronger than Yagami!... I couldn't even get close to him!_

Joe felt a little more confident about his chances after seeing Sagat fight. _That was pretty impressive. But he won't be so lucky against me._

Sagat turned to his defeated opponent. "We are on different pedestals as fighters. Do not challenge what you cannot defeat!"

* * *

><p>Iori was not present while the fight was going on, unconcerned about the result of any battle he wasn't a part of. But he did know the rumors of Sagat's strength and how tough a fight against him would be.<p>

_Sagat, don't get in my way with my fight with Kyo. Otherwise, I will kill you!_

While Iori was thinking that, another man approached him with a serious look that resembled that of a fighter. And like Iori, he too had red hair.

"Are you Iori Yagami?"

"So what if I am?"

The one who approached Iori was Adon. He is Sagat's rival. After defeating Sagat to take claim of the title "Emperor of Muay Thai," he wanted to expand his horizon of taking on the strongest of fighters. Sagat had recently defeated Adon to take back the title.

Adon then spoke "Remember this : **when** you lose to me, I want you to kneel down to me as a sign of your inferiority as a fighter!"

Iori wasn't amused (not that he ever seems to be.) "Don't talk so tough maggot! Or do you not value your life?"

A pause distilled the tense atmosphere these two were creating. The two just stared down at each other, seemingly as if one was waiting for the other to make a move. Finally Adon spoke with his overbearingly arrogant attitude.

"I look forward to my victory against you!" The Muay Thai fighter walked away while saying that.

Iori could care less, as he saw Adon as no threat to him. "Whatever."

To be continued.

* * *

><p>Capcom vs. Playmore – Resurrection of the Millennium Tournament : By NitrousNemesis<p>

Thanks for reading.


	9. CVP IX : City of Dreams

Capcom vs. Playmore - Resurrection of the Millennium Tournament : By NitrousNemesis

The Southtown, U.S.A. Regional of Millennium Tournament 3.

* * *

><p>Cody Travers was always ready for a good fight.<p>

Ready and more than willing to battle, the blond haired brawler received a invite to Millennium Tournament 3 from his apartment in The Hood. However, shortly before the tournament, he got into another altercation in the street and was again put in prison. When it seemed like Cody would miss the first round, his good friend and Mayor of Metro City, Hagger, gave Cody's younger brother, Kyle, the money to bail Cody out of jail.

_Kyle : "Hey bro, Hagger told me to give you this message."_

_Cody : (reading Hagger's letter) There has been a lot of things happening while you were in prison. I need you and Guy to enter TMT. Guy has already received the invitation and will be fighting in Hong Kong. You will be fighting in Southtown, so head over there ASAP. After that, I need you to head back to Metro City after the first week is over. There are some thing we need to discuss about the status of Metro City, and how TMT is influencing it._

_Cody : "Well this looks serious for Hagger to need me. How are things out there."_

_Kyle : "Things have been more hectic since the announcement of TMT."_

_Cody : "The Millennium Tournament. Well, I'm sure it would be more exciting than being stuck here."_

_Kyle : "You're heading to Southtown now? So suddenly?"_

_Cody : "I don't have time. The first fights start in a day or two."_

Cody, who was still in his prison outfit and handcuffs, was now staring at his first round opponent, former NESTS agent Seth. A big, silver haired, dark skinned man who was wearing overalls, he was assigned to overlook Southtown for any suspicious tournament happenings. For the first time in years, big time fighting was happening in the streets of Southtown.

Chapter IX : City of Dreams

* * *

><p>The official gave the signal to begin. "Start!"<p>

The two just walked towards each other, neither enticed to rush their movements. Cody had learned how to fight, taking martial arts and further honing his skills in the streets of Metro City. In fact, Cody was a fighting addict, and was imprisoned every now and then for his constant brawling. Seth also had an urban background, teaching himself high level self defense techniques and made his body superhuman strong through rigorous training. The two had finally approached each other and the first thing they did was throw a punch at their opponent's face. They both were cleanly hit by hooks that sent each other backwards.

Cody was pretty impressed. "Not bad!"

"Same to you!" Seth responded.

Seth then ran towards Cody and did about five or six punches. Cody blocked and dodged them before taking Seth's body and throwing him. Seth recovered, and then waited for Cody to walk towards him.

"Waiting for me to come to you! Bad idea!"

Seth smirked. "That is the idea!"

Cody then did a short hop and performed a side kick while in mid air. Seth had done an uppercut that badly missed his opponent.

"HUH!"

However, Seth created a gust of wind to drive Cody back. The blond recovered and landed on his feet. Seth was charging at Cody again.

Cody was ready to launch an attack of his own "I haven't shown you mine!"

When Seth got close to his opponent, Cody responded by doing an uppercut that created a mini tornado. Although the agent was hit by this move, he had rammed his shoulder into the convict before then. They were both knocked back again, and this time fell to the floor. The two got up, impressed by each others' fighting skill.

Seth : _This boy is tough; I'll give him that. He's no ordinary prison punk._

Cody : _Damn, that big body ain't just for show; he's good._

Cody had wiped the blood off his lip. While Seth ran towards Cody again, Cody walked towards his opponent. The two met up, and punches were thrown again. For every punch Seth threw, Cody blocked or dodged; for every punch Cody threw, Seth did likewise. This occurred for a little under a minute. Then Cody threw a punch, but Seth grabbed his arm.

"At this point, I'd be insulting you if I didn't show you my best!"

Seth threw Cody to the other side of him. Before the blond could recover, Seth moved quickly towards him and connected with a knee to Cody's sternum. Then a side kick hit the blond at the same spot, knocking him down. Cody got up and was ready to show the agent his best.

Seth stood over his opponent. "Give up yet?"

Cody answered. "Me? Give up? You really don't know who I am!"

The two walked towards each other in anticipation of their opponent's next move. Then, Seth had jumped up, and jetted towards Cody with a kick.

"CHAA!"

Cody responded with a sliding face level kick. The two made contact once again, knocking each other backwards. They both fell to the floor and got back up within time. Then all of a sudden, Seth slid towards Cody with incredible quickness.

"I think it's time to finish this!"

The convict was able to block the agent's floor level kick, but Seth continued to do very powerful kicks while on the floor. Although Cody defended all of the seven blows, the final one broke Cody out of his guard.

Cody then ran towards Seth. "You're getting a little too beside yourself!"

Seth got back up to find the blond doing a short hopping kick again, and then...

"GOTCHYA!"

... he grabbed Cody's leg, and threw his opponent over his back. Then, Seth got on top of him and starting punching Cody on the ground. Hard hit after hard hit, the blond took several to the head and face before Seth finally monkey tossed his opponent. Cody did not recover and fell on his back.

Seth got up and dusted himself off. "How was that?"

After the agent's display of power, the crowd thought this fight was over...

Cody got up while holding his jaw. "You hit pretty good. But I've taken tougher!"

... but Cody got back up with a smile on his face. It had been a long time he had fought an opponent this good. But it was time to end this fight before he took any more damage is what he thought. The two walked towards each other again, in anticipation for another brawling exchange.

The two punched each other again. This time, it seemed like they weren't trying to defend themselves. This fight would surely end rather fast at this rate. Cody inflicted four good punches on his opponent; Seth did likewise, exchanging blows. They were both on their last legs. After the two got their focus back together, Seth was ready to charge a powerful uppercut.

_This will do it for sure! _Seth had the move ready to launch...

"OKAY!"

... However, before he could do that, Cody got close enough to give him a quick jab to the face that was still strong enough to knock his opponent out of his move. After that, the blond did a fury of punches that the agent had no defense for. Punch after punch, Seth was taking all kinds of damage to the head and sternum before Cody finally ended the near 20 hit combo with an uppercut. Seth was in the air and convinced that he was defeated.

"HA-HA!"

_I've lost. Dammit._

Seth had crashed onto the floor and wasn't trying to get up.

The official signaled the end of the match. "This fight is over! Cody is the winner!"

The crowd was in awe with the show. A brawler's match in the streets of Southtown, the environment perfectly complemented with the action.

Throughout the passing of time, Cody had become bored with fighting and only did it out of adrenaline rush. However, even he was amused at how good his opponent was and grinned.

_Maybe bailing me out wasn't such a bad idea after all._

* * *

><p>The favorite to come out of the Southtown regional was Chun-Li. After she had won her match and left the ring, a guy with long silver hair and light tinted shades approached her.<p>

"You wouldn't happen to be?"

Chun-Li wasn't familiar with the man. "Who are you?"

"You are. The woman with the legendary legs. Kim told me a bit about you."

"You know of Kim?"

A brief pause occurred from the two. Chun-Li and Kim had teamed up in Millennium Tournament 2. Together, they found the whereabouts of Yamazaki. The two fought him had almost caught him until he freaked out in a burst of strength due to the Orochi influence (Yamazaki did not go through Riot of Blood, but there is no doubt he becomes stronger when the Orochi is around.)

Chun-Li remembered Kim speaking of a rival who looked similar to who she was speaking to. "So you're Jhun Hoon."

Jhun responded. "If you're as good as they say, then facing you in TMT will tell me where I stand with Kim."

Chun-Li smiled "You'd have to get that far first."

The next fight was about to start.

_Geese : "Strange things are happening in Southtown that I don't know about. I was able to make things happen and put you in the Southtown regional. Alert me about anything going on that I should be wary about."_

_Billy : "All right. But I'm sure those annoying agents are keeping an eye on us. As well as those Ikari guys. And I have a bad feeling about a certain Chun-Li."_

_Geese : "Don't worry about them Billy. They're no threat to me. I just want to know who's trying to loosen my stranglehold on the city so that I can crush them."_

With a red and white headscarf, boots, and a black and yellow jacket, Billy Kane was staring down his opponent.

Yuri was watching from the stands. "King, get him! Kick his behind!

Takuma was with her. "Don't worry. She should be able to handle him."

Elegantly dressed as always, King was ready to fight with her opponent as well.

* * *

><p>A woman with short brown hair was just outside the battle arena, observing the facility.<p>

_So they are here. They could only hide their presence for so long. But who are they affiliated with?_

Seth then approached the woman. "I'm sure you know something fowl is in the air."

Seth had just gotten back from his first round loss. Although Cody did a good amount of damage, he was able to walk out of the ring under his own power, refusing any help from the medical staff.

Whip nodded her head. "Well, it's a good thing that you, I, and the Interpol lady are here, considering what happened last time."

"That's true," Seth responded_. _The two were referring about the events of what happened in KOF a couple years back with NESTS and Southtown's prior destruction.

Whip then asked. "How's K and Maxima doing?"

"I don't know about Maxima's tourney status," the agent answered. "As for K, he won his first round match as expected. But his opponent was an interesting one."

"Who was it?"

"According to Blue Mary, his opponent entered as 'K9999.'"

"Then do you think K is being targeted again?"

"Perhaps."

Whip's concerned widened. "However, if Interpol is this heavily involved, then this could be an even bigger threat than NESTS were."

Then next match was set to begin. "Start!"

King ran towards her opponent, prepared to dodge any attack from Billy's staff.

To be continued.

* * *

><p>Capcom vs. Playmore – Resurrection of the Millennium Tournament : By NitrousNemesis<p>

Thanks for reading.


	10. CVP X : Revelations

Capcom vs. Playmore - Resurrection of the Millennium Tournament : By NitrousNemesis

The Southtown, U.S.A. Regional of Millennium Tournament 3 is still continuing. Also, the Japan Regional is now underway.

Author's Note : Chapters will now be this long on average.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Howard, more information has been found about S.I.N., as well as it's agenda. Apparently, there is a lot of spying going on in the fighting arena here in the city. These figures are trying to hide their identity, so it isn't any kind of police force. There is no doubt that they are working for a powerful organization. More than likely, this is the doing of S.I.N."<p>

Geese was sitting in his chair when this was said to him. "Surely you're saying this out of assumption. It could very easily be Shadaloo or NESTS."

"It isn't. Shadaloo was eradicated after the events of Millennium Tournament 2 and what was left of NESTS was destroyed in the last KOF."

Geese contemplated for a second and finally decided that it was time to be a bit more proactive. "I think it's about time for me to go down there and find some information myself." He stood up and turned to his two bodyguards. "Hopper, Ripper, I'm heading down to the Southtown battle arena. Meet me at the limousine downstairs."

He then thought. _I can't have what happened in Millennium Tournament 2 happen again._

Chapter X : Revelations

* * *

><p>King was blocking Billy Kane's stick attacks. Billy let out a laugh before saying this. "What's wrong, why aren't you attacking," he said sarcastically. King was getting frustrated from not being able to attack her opponent. She then dodged a power blow from her opponent, prompting her to attack.<p>

"TORNADO KICK!"

"Oh no you don't!" Billy saw this coming, and started to spin his staff like a fast moving clock hand. King was knocked back from the attack, but recovered before hitting the floor.

"HYAAA!" Billy was running towards the woman. King then got a attack ready to at least stop her opponent's momentum, kicking up towards the air with energy shooting out.

"VENOM STRIKE!" King launched energy at Billy, who simply moved out of the way. This did not stop him from moving forwards, as he took his staff and made it stand up while lunging himself forwards with a kick attack. But as soon as he got near...

"TRAP SHOT!"

... King did a powerful backflip, hitting her opponent. He was stunned, which allowed King to kick him a massive amount of times before using a roundhouse to knock him away. Billy was able to break his fall before hitting the ground.

The fight had went on. King jumped up towards her opponent. Billy just extended his three jointed staff upwards at King, and hit her. King was knocked back but broke her fall upon landing. Meanwhile, Billy had used his staff to launch himself high into the air. He eventually descended near King, spinning his weapon in the process

"KILL YOU!"

King evaded... "HYA!" ... and hit him with Tornado Kick. Billy took two clean shots to the head, and went to the floor. He slowly got back up to find King running towards him. King attempted another roundhouse kick, but Billy parried with his staff.

As the two started to get fatigued from fighting for quite a while, King felt it was time to perform a more powerful attack.

"DOUBLE STRIKE!"

However, Billy thought the same thing, and started spinning his staff while flames started to surround his weapon. The flames dissolved King's attack while Billy was gathering more energy to launch the fire wheel at his opponent.

"FIRE!"

King easily dodged, as Billy only did that attack to counter at what his opponent did. When the attacks finished, Billy ran towards the woman again and jumped at her. He went to swing his staff with massive force, and King backflipped to evade. Suddenly...

"HERE I GO!"

... King lunged towards her opponent with a hopping kick. However, Billy saw this attack coming and was able to block just after his attack ended. King had performed ten separate kicks before she stopped her assault. Billy then took his staff and hit King in the stomach, using his weapon to lift his opponent and throw her.

King broke her fall and landed on her feet. Her opponent had suddenly extended his staff more than usual.

"GO TO HELL!"

The weapon flailed wildly at King as she backflipped out of the way to avoid massive damage. She was at her limit; one more good hit, and it would probably end the match. But she didn't have much time to think as Billy was running towards her.

_Dammit! I thought I'd get her with that one._ Billy knew what he was going to do for his final attack. Running towards his opponent, he saw how weak she looked and was determined to end the fight.

King got an attack ready and was going to wait until Billy was right in front of her. Finally he was close enough for her to strike. She did a spinning kick launching a surge of energy again.

Billy expected her to do that. "Haha, it's over!" He had extended his weapon again and was prepared to launch an onslaught of attacks with his staff. But...

"WHAT!"

... King did another kick even faster than the first. This also launched energy quickly at him. Billy could not hit the woman quickly enough and was hit by the blast. Suddenly, King did an excess of kicking motions, all releasing energy. Billy was hit by every single blast until all eight hits connected. He was knocked back and showed no signs of trying to get up. Eventually, he hit the floor, and that was the end of the match.

"The fight is over! King is the winner!"

The crowd was cheering.

"Yeah! She did it!" Yuri, along with Takuma, watched their friend the entire time.

Takuma nodded his head. "Very good. I knew she would come out on top."

"You seemed pretty nervous at the end."

"Well, that was because she was showing weakness she normally doesn't show." Suddenly, Takuma was being more serious. "Yuri, be careful. We don't want anything like what happened earlier to happen again."

"I'll be alright father," Yuri replied.

In the ring, King was on one knee and out of breath. Despite panting and being fatigued, she could still think, and she knew she had extra motivation to win that match. Because moving onto the second round means that her next opponent would be Chun-Li, someone her friend Mai lost to in the first Millennium Tournament.

Elsewhere, Geese had went downstairs and found his bodyguards looking like they had just finished fighting. On the floor was a masked man dressed in all black. "Who the hell is this?"

"We don't know," said Hopper. "We know that he fits the description of the people we heard about earlier."

Geese grinned. "Is that so?" He then walked up towards the defeated man and grabbed him. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about S.I.N. would you?"

The man refused to talk. However, Geese did not get angered by this.

"Fine. You don't have to say anything." Geese had waved his arms in a slow circular motion, and then he would thrust his hands into the already weakened man's sternum. The force was so spectacular, it crushed his internal organs. Eventually, the man fell to the floor lifelessly, as Geese showed no remorse in delivering the fatal blow.

"Ripper, dispose of this body will you?"

"Sure Mr. Howard."

Geese thought. _There are more like him. One will eventually spill out what I need to know._

* * *

><p>In Japan...<p>

Sakura recognized a familiar face. "Kusanagi-san!"

Kyo was used to seeing fangirls approach him. However, after seeing the girl's face, he knew it wasn't a fangirl. (Although Kyo dosen't remember her by name) "Oh, Ryu's student. Don't tell me you're in this regional too?"

"That's not the way you greet someone after not having seen them for years." Sakura was a bit offended but she knew that Kyo always had a lot to deal with considering his history. "So, how did school go?"

Kyo responded. "I should be asking you that. Not that I should be talking, but shouldn't you have graduated by now?"

"I have. This is my battle attire; it's just so much easier to move around with these clothes." Sakura then remembered. "Hey, you aren't wearing yours anymore; why is that?"

"It's a long story," said Kyo who was reflecting back to the NESTS incident.

"That's not answering the question," Sakura replied.

Then a voice from the distance was directed at the two. "I see you two are getting a bit close." It was Pan-American champion Ken Masters, who knew and fought alongside the two on separate occasions. He walked towards them with a teasing smile.

"Idiot! Why would you think that!" Sakura lashed at Ken. Kyo was not amused.

"Just teasing. You're still as spunky as ever. However, you two being here means that we're in for a exciting show." Then Ken looked at Kyo. "Besides, testing my skills against Kyo would be more than fun. The Kusanagi flames versus the Flaming Dragon."

Kyo then smirked. "Masters, I'll agree with you on that. But you'll get more than just a test."

"Heh heh, just what I'd like to hear." Ken then remembered something from earlier and then glanced at Sakura. "That's right, Karin is in this regional too." Karin Kanzuki is Sakura's friend and rival

Sakura was even more excited than before. "Kanzuki-san? I'd like to see how much she's improved."

Ken smirked. "So would I. If you two wind up fighting each other, she'll probably beat you."

"No way! In fact, don't be surprised if I smack you around," Sakura said to Ken. She was very confident of herself.

"Well, you'd have to get to the finals first. [Are you] sure you can do that?"

For a moment, it was just dialogue from Ken and Sakura. Then someone shouted. "Kusanagi-kun!"

Kyo turned around, but he didn't have to do that to know who it was. "Athena. You're here too?"

As the girl walked towards the group, she nodded her head.

Athena Asamiya is the leader of the Psycho Soldier Team as well as an accomplished music artist. Probably the only figure in the Japan regional who's as popular as Ken.

"What about the other two?" Kyo was referring to her usual KOF teammates.

"Well, Kensou is in Korea, and Sensei (Chin) is in Brazil. Although Bao is here."

Sakura responded. "Bao? He's my first opponent. Don't tell me; he uses psychic powers like you?"

"Yes, he does," said the pop idol singer. "However, his powers have been fading away. It's been like this for a few months now. He can still use them, but I'm still worried if he will be okay."

"Don't worry. As long as he has you by his side, he'll be okay. I'm sure of it." Sakura knew first-hand how powerful Athena was. The two fought in Millennium Tournament 2, with Sakura on the losing end of the match.

Finally, Ken said something to the newest arriving person. "So you're Athena. I've always wanted to meet you in person. I'm Ken Masters; nice to make your acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you too, Masters-san."

Sakura looked at the girl. "Athena-san, don't fall for that."

"What are you talking about? Besides, I have a wife, and Athena is too young for me anyway." Ken wasn't hitting on her, but he can be quite a playboy.

Kyo only thought while the other three were talking. _Man, this really is going to be a show._

Then an announcement was heard. "The first fights are about to begin!" This prompted everyone to start heading towards the battle arena.

Meanwhile, two fighters were already in the ring. One was a young woman with long brown hair, the other, a young man with a blue cap, both of Chinese origin. Li Xiangfei and Yun Lee were set to kick off the first round of the Japan Regional.

The official raised the flags. "Go!"

The first thing Yun did was dash forwards. Xiangfei had an energy orb appear right in front of her, but not before her opponent landed and had time to defend himself.

"HYAAA!"

Yun connected with a side kick and then lunged himself forward with his fist extended, knocking his opponent back. Xiangfei rolled back to her feet after hitting the ground and ran towards Yun.

Yang, Yun's twin brother, was watching this fight. They teamed up in Millennium Tournament 2 and had both improved their skill since then. Of course, being a singles tournament, this now meant the Lee brothers were on their own.

Yun took off his hat and flung it around before putting it back on. Xiangfei jumped at her opponent; Yun did likewise.

* * *

><p>"<em>Vanessa, is it?"<em>

_She turned around. "Who said that?"_

_Approaching her was a well dressed woman. "Well since you're here I'd like to tell you a few things."_

"_Just who are you?"_

"_I can't reveal that to you. Since we're being watched, I have to keep my words short."_

_Vanessa only scratched her head. She thought... If she knows we're all being spied on, why doesn't she just say everything she knows anyway? There's no way to be stealthy around it._

_The woman continued to speak. "However, I can tell you this. NESTS has nothing to do with what's going on." Vanessa was slightly relieved to hear that. However, another name was mentioned instead. "Have you heard of S.I.N.?"_

"_S.I.N.?" Vanessa repeated._

"_Meet me at the sewer. It's probably the only safe place to relay information."_

Vanessa remembered hearing those words from a woman she met earlier. She made her way down there, ready to fight just in case this was a setup. _She has to be somewhere in here._ When she heard footsteps from behind her, she turned around.

"Good. I'm glad you have enough trust to come down here."

"Trust? Listen, I don't even know who the hell you are! How am I suppose to trust you?" Vanessa wasn't convinced that the woman was an ally.

The woman responded. "Well, all I can do is tell you what I know about S.I.N.; it's up to you whether to believe it or not."

Vanessa then calmed down and decided to listen. "Go ahead."

"Well first, let's get introductions out of the way. I go by the name 'Crimson Viper.' I'm a part of this 'S.I.N.' that I have mentioned to you."

"Well, if you are, why are you helping me?"

"I'm also a part of the CIA, trying to find as much about S.I.N. as I can myself."

Vanessa finally realized why Viper was being so secretive. "Well, that explains why you wanted me down here."

"That's not necessarily important. What is important is the fact that they're using TMT to accomplish their goals."

"Great, again?" in referring to what KOF has historically been, NESTS in particular.

"S.I.N. is using TMT as a front to obtain greater power. However, their plan is more direct than NESTS. NESTS only went after the Kusanagi flames and used it to make genetically enhanced fighting soldiers like K', Krizalid, and Kula. With their power, they thought world domination was a possibility. Little did they know that those fighters would eventually develop independence and disassociate themselves from NESTS." Viper further explained. "S.I.N.'s plan is different. They want to use the powers of every fighter competing in the tournament. Doing that would enable them to make a superfighter of sorts. Because this fighter would be made by S.I.N., they don't see how he would possibly betray them."

Vanessa then wondered. "Is S.I.N. responsible for forming TMT too?"

"No, that was someone else. Whoever it was, I don't know of their intentions. However, the timing was convenient for S.I.N., considering that their plan was to host a fighting tournament all along."

"What does S.I.N. ultimately plan to do?"

Viper responded. "I think you know the general answer to that, but I'll explain the more detailed part. S.I.N. has a project called 'BLECE.' It's a weapon that is important to them and their goals. I don't know exactly what is going to be used for myself."

BLECE sounded familiar to something else that happened. "Is it anything like the Zero Cannon that hit Southtown a couple years back?"

"I wouldn't rule out the possibility. However, S.I.N.'s goal is to succeed where NESTS failed in. So the way they're going about it is different from NESTS. I don't think BLECE is the kind of weapon that the Zero Cannon was."

"Okay, so I know all of this. But how do I relay this information to the others without exposing your identity?"

"By others, you mean Seth, Ramon, and the Ikari Mercenaries, right? Don't worry about that. You'll know when the right time is to confront them about it. As for Commander Heidern, I can take care of that."

Vanessa thought to herself. _If S.I.N. knows of the developments of NESTS, then I wonder if they have interest in the NESTS renegades._

"One last thing before I leave," said Viper. "S.I.N. isn't targeting any one person for now. But I can assure you, they will find some fighters more intriguing than others. When they know what individuals they need, that's when they'll make their move."

A brief pause overtook the two before Viper departed. "I must go now, my match will probably start shortly." With those words, she walked away.

Once Viper disappeared from hindsight, Vanessa sighed. "Here we go again."

* * *

><p>Xiangfei was descending from the air after performing a move. However, Yun had blocked said move, and was ready to counter strike.<p>

"UWAAAAA!" As soon as Xiangfei landed, Yun did a barrage of punches that hit his opponent pretty hard. Then, he jumped up and did two extended kicks that sent Xiangfei into the air and eventually crashing to the ground, ending the fight.

"K.O.! Winner is Yun!"

As the crowd cheered, Yun left the ring to find his brother. As soon as the two met, Yun suddenly had a cheerful look. "Make sure you win your match so that we'll be even."

"Sure," Yang said with a slight smile. The two were not teamed up this time as this was a singles tourney. Yang saw Millennium Tournament 3 his opportunity to stand out. After Yun left, Yang walked his way into the ring.

A couple minutes passed. Eventually the other competitor revealed herself.

"It's time for me to win!" Karin shouted.

As the two took their respective fighting stance, the official gave the signal to start the fight.

"GO!"

Yang swiftly went forward, and before Karin knew it, her opponent was right behind her. Yang proceeded to do open-fist thrusts that his opponent was forced to block. However, Karin took Yang's arm and immediately did a couple of quick knees to the sternum before throwing him over.

"UUUU!"

Karin had dropped her guard, and all Yang needed to launch himself upwards to do a leaping kick. The girl was hit right in the chin and was sent upwards before going onto the floor.

"Dammit!" Karin picked herself back up. After doing that, she leaped at her opponent while doing an overhand punch. Yang backflipped to evade the move and when he landed, he was going to sweep his opponent.

Except Karin countered by parrying Yang's attack, and then did two sliding front kicks to knock her opponent backwards. Yang rolled back up as soon as he made contact with the floor. Wiping the blood off of his lip, he contemplated his next move...

….. or tried to. But Karin dashed up to him too quickly, forcing him to dodge a straight punch. After that, the two were sparring. After doing this for a few seconds, Yang grabbed Karin's shirt, went on his back, and threw her. Karin recovered in mid-air and landed on her feet.

Yang dashed forwards. When he approached Karin who finally landed, he swung his right arm in a ultra quick motion while his opponent was forced to play defense. As soon as his attack was finished...

"HAAAA!"

Karin grabbed him and used her body weight to slam him onto the ground. Yang rolled up and decided to try to end the fight.

"RAISHIN-MAKAKEN!"

Karin blocked the powerful finger poke and responded with a sliding open-palmed thrust to her opponent's sternum. She chained it into a sliding double front kick that knocked Yang backwards.

"HYAAA!"

Karin was approaching her opponent with her arms flailing in an overhand arcing motion. Yang broke his fall and when he landed, jumped into the air towards the blonde.

"HAAA!"

He did a jumping front kick, and the two connected with their moves, knocking them both away. They both stopped themselves from falling on their backs.

Karin dropped her guard for a second to relax. But then she saw Yang disappear and then he quickly reappeared right behind her, and before she time to respond...

"AI, AIII, AIIII!"

... the man swung his arms faster than before, hitting the blonde with three consecutive punches. She was then sent into the air, spinning onto the ground.

"HYAAA!"

While Karin slowly got up from the attack, Yang jumped into the air and then descended towards the blonde with a kick. However, she responded by catching her opponent's leg and countering him with an upwards punch to the jaw, sending him backwards. Yang recovered in mid-air and landed safely on the ground. The fight looked like it was drawing to its conclusion.

They were fatigued, but their physical state didn't match their determination to win. Both fighters were motivated by the prospect of overtaking their rival. Karin wanted to avenge the loss she suffered against her friend Sakura a few years ago. Likewise, Yang wanted to surpass his older brother Yun as the dominant fighter. Because of that, they both were going to give it everything they had until they had nothing left.

Despite the state of both fighters, Karin still had enough strength to give a confident smirk. "What's wrong? Attack! I'm not that scary, am I?"

Yang thought. _I need to stay calm. I can't let her talk me into doing anything rash. I'll wait until she pursues me._

Karin then walked towards her opponent. Her pace quickened with each step until she eventually ran towards her opponent. When she caught up to Yang, he then went to the floor.

"HYAAA!"

... and lunged upwards to strike Karin with that same kick from earlier. Except that she parried the attack...

"KANZUKI-RYUU!"

... and leaped up afterward while Yang was still in mid-air.

"KOU'OU KEN!"

She was rotating with her arms extended, hitting her opponent multiple times; ten times in all. Yang was defenselessly in the air, having massive damage inflicted upon him. After the move finished, the two fighters finally hit the ground. While Karin landed on her feet, Yang was knocked out and fell on his back.

"K.O.! The winner is Karin!"

While the crowd reacted with applause, she only thought after winning the fight. _Sakura-san, I'm coming for you. I will get my victory._

To be continued.

* * *

><p>Capcom vs. Playmore – Resurrection of the Millennium Tournament : By NitrousNemesis<p>

Thanks for reading.


	11. CVP XI : Extreme Style

Capcom vs. Playmore - Resurrection of the Millennium Tournament : By NitrousNemesis

Regionals 6 and 7, Brazil and Italy, are underway in Millennium Tournament 3.

* * *

><p>M. Bison, the leader of Shadaloo, sat in his chair, contemplating his options on what move to make in Millennium Tournament 3. He had already sent Balrog and Vega to find out anything that was happening and Bison had the urge to see what was happening himself. No doubt Shadaloo was not as powerful as they were during Millennium Tournament 2, but Bison was more than determined to eliminate his enemies and achieve gaining the power that eluded him in the tournament prior.<p>

"I think it's time I should appear," he said. "With everything going on, time is starting to become a limited resource for me."

One of his scientists was opposed to the idea. "But, you're not powerful enough yet. Just give it a little longer."

"I'd like to. Unfortunately, things are developing faster than I thought. I can't have someone obtaining more power than me before I get the chance."

Millennium Tournament 3 was in full force, with the best fighters in the world competing amongst one another. The previous competition was full of action, and also full of danger. No one thought that the tournament would ever be revived, considering it about destroyed an entire city.

_Geese Howard. Iori Yagami. Rugal Bernstein. They're all going to show up again. I know it. _After that thought, Bison grinned. _And I will crush them all! No one will stop my conquest for world domination!_

Chapter XI : Extreme Style

* * *

><p>The Brazil regional had started, and someone was already triumphant in the first fight.<p>

"YAAAAHOOOOOO!"

Dan had won his first round match (against some guy.) After the win, Dan went around the ring, taunting and showboating just as hard as he fought. "Behold what is Saikyo-ryuu Karate!"

Elsewhere, two people watching television saw this display that Dan was putting on. "What an idiot. So, he won his first match; that's nothing to get worked up about."

The seconded person responded. "He also has to defeat Ryo; he can't do that." As fate would have it, Dan and Ryo, master of Kyokugen-ryuu Karate, were in the same regional.

Back to the battle facility, Kasumi just thought while watching the match currently taking place. _Father, this is my chance. The chance to bring honor to the Todoh name._

Her father, Ryuhaku Todoh, was in Millennium Tounrnament 2, but was easily defeated in his matches, the most notable of which was to Ryo. Kasumi wanted to be in the tournament, but her father wanted to enter by himself. She traveled with him anyway, but his daughter's support wasn't enough to bolster his performance.

"ORAAAA!"

Ryo was in the middle of his first round match, winning with relative ease. Of course, even the best of martial artists would struggle to compete with someone who's training regimen involves shattering ice pillars and walking with concrete blocks tied to his feet. Ryo ended the fight with an uppercut to the chin of his opponent, knocking him out.

"K.O.! Ryo wins!"

Ryo tied his belt and grinned. "Swift and Powerful! That is Kyokugen-ryuu Karate! Don't forget it!"

The crowd cheered. Of course, Dan was not impressed. "I'll take that little pipsqueak down with one punch. I'll show him who's better."

Kasumi only became more determined to avenge her father's loss. _I will defeat you, Ryo Sakazaki._

A third person who also in the tournament was watching and saw the blond karate fighter in action. Donning red hair, it seemed that he too knew of Ryo.

_I think it's time we settled the score on who's better once and for all. I'm the best there is, for my name is Gai Tendou._ Gai was in the Buriki One tournament a few years ago, and so was Ryo. The two never got the chance to fight, but Gai was adamant in showing that he was the best fighter in the competition.

The next match was about to start.

Sean Matsuda is a young Brazilian kid who has been taught martial arts by his grandfather. His grandfather was the one who received an invite to compete in Millennium Tournament 3. However, he didn't feel like being a part of it, and Sean offered to participate in his place. Feeling good about all the training he has done in preparation for this tournament, Sean was thinking while he approached the ring.

_Dan is in this bracket and so is that guy who thinks he's Ken's rival. There's also a 80 year old guy and a couple of high school girls. So my chances of winning my matches are good. But..._

He looked at his opponent, the green jungle-like creature known as Blanka.

_... why does he have to be my first opponent?_

Sean was ready to fight, ready to show what he learned as a martial artist. His motive was to try to impress Ken, who was on the other side of the globe. _Oh well. I'm just going to go all out on this one._

"READY? GO!"

As Sean walked forward, Blanka stepped back. Then suddenly...

"UUUARRRRH!"

Blanka rolled himself into a ball and jetted toward his opponent so fast that Sean was unable to catch his guard before the green man made contact. Sean was sent flying backwards, but was able to break his fall.

_Guess I'm gonna have to be ready for anything._

Sean, now much more on guard, dashed towards Blanka again. When he got close enough, he prepared an attack.

"SHOOT!" He jumped and lunged his legs to do an overhead kick on his opponent.

"UARH!" Blanka responded by quickly dashing backwards. When Sean landed, he decided to continue to be on the offensive.

"TORNADO!" Sean did his Hurricane Kick.

"RAAAOW!" That proved to be a bad idea, as Blanka did his flying ball attack again, this time going upwards and hitting his opponent. Sean went to the floor again, wondering how he could land a hit on his opponent.

_Man, he's just too quick. And I can't overpower him._ Sean just watched Blanka walking towards him as he was picking himself up. _Okay, what else is there to try? Wait, I know!_

Blanka quickly dashed towards him and attempted a scratching move. Sean was able to evade it, had had to dodge several more of Blanka's attacks. Eventually, the green man attempted a hard fierce punch to try to break Sean.

"Got it!" Sean parried the punch and...

"HAH!"

... did his Dragon Punch (if you want to call it that.) Blanka was knocked into the air. Apparently, Sean figured he would never make contact by pursuing his opponent, so he waited for a chance to counter strike. Blanka crashed onto the floor.

"Okay, now I'm ready!" Sean went to charge energy coming from his hands. Blanka was getting up and realized that a surge of energy was about to rush towards him.

"HADOU BURST!"

Sean released the blast and it jetted towards his opponent. Blanka simply jumped over and towards Sean.

"HAAH!"

The kid jumped higher than usual to do his Dragon Punch, hitting Blanka in the process. Sean finally had his opponent on the defensive. As the two fighters landed, Sean saw the opportunity to rush in and attack his downed opponent.

_This is it!_ Sean ran towards his opponent to try to strike him while on the floor, and that proved to be the kid's biggest and last mistake. As soon as he got close, Blanka got up, and surrounded his body with electricity. Sean took the full brunt of the move, stopping in his tracks. He was knocked backwards and fell to the ground with no hope of getting up.

"K.O.! Blanka wins!"

Dan saw his best friend's entire fight, and yelled after the outcome. "Yeah that's right! You show them Jimmy!"

Blanka roared with might knowing that he won. Despite his appearance, he could very well understand and comprehend spoken language. Meanwhile, the medical staff went to help Sean.

When they approached the kid, they heard him speak. "I'm seeing stars. Did I win?" It took a little while for him to realize that it was the medics he was speaking to and that he was far from winning the match.

Elsewhere, Commander Heidern was in his headquarters examining paperwork. In came one of his assistants, who gave him a report concerning one of his fears. "Well, I think I should confirm to you that Bison of Shadaloo is alive."

"Well that figures." Heidern didn't seem too surprised. However, it did reinforce his feeling that this would be one of the biggest fights against humanity ever. Bison, Geese, this new group of people that is trying to manipulate TMT, and the speculation that Rugal could still be around, in addition to still trying to rebound from the NESTS threat a few years ago; it all seemed like a recipe for disaster.

After thinking the situation through, the commander finally gave word on what he wanted to do. "Okay then. I going to call for a mission for the approaching Tuesday. I would like for Leona and Private Seirah (Whip) to accompany me."

"Are Lieutenant Jones (Ralf) and Lieutenant Still (Clark) going to accompany your unit as well?"

"Unfortunately they will not," Heidern answered. Those two are the only ones availible to keeping a watchful eye on Italy. Cammy of the Red Delta group is in England with Leona, and Seth is in Southtown with Private Seirah, along with Chun-Li of Interpol. Those venues will continue to be examined even without my unit there."

Understanding the circumstances, the assistant complied with the information. "Very well then. I shall contact Sargent Heidern and Ms. Seirah at once."

* * *

><p>Back to Brazil, the next match was already underway.<p>

_This guy can't be knocked out, can he?_

Gai was in the middle of fighting the 80 to 90 year old Kung-Fu master Chin. The battle had been pretty close for the most part. Gai easily had the athletic advantage, but Chin was using his experience to his strength.

Suddenly...

"YONN!"

... Chin launched himself at the redhead. Gai was able to dodge the body lunging at him. As the old man landed on the floor, he rolled back up. Gai ran towards the old man and did a short leaping kick.

"LET'S GO!"

Chin evaded the kick and climbed on the redhead's shoulders, using his legs to do a sleeper hold of sorts. Gai was able to power Chin off of his body. Surprised at how competitive this fight was, Gai was prepared to attack again.

_I didn't think he'd be this good. Time for me to kick it into high gear!_

Meanwhile, Chin slowly walked towards his opponent, enticing Gai to make the first move.

"Is that the best you can do?" Proceeding that comment with a thumbs down gesture, Gai was not biting, and tried to provoke Chin to rush in and attack.

_Young whippersnapper. He should know better that's not going to be effective against me. _Chin didn't bite and continued to slowly walk towards Gai.

"Okay, here I go!"

Gai rushed in and tried to shoulder ram his opponent. He made contact, but it didn't phase the old man.

Instead...

"HOINA!"

... Chin proceeded to use his rotating body to inflict multiple hits on his opponent before leaping up and doing the same. Gai was knocked back, but was able to break his fall before he landed onto the ground.

_What's with this guy? _Gai was panting, surprised that this old man was taking him to his limit. However, there was one move he hadn't done yet.

Meanwhile, Chin just stayed in one spot with a dazed expression. Gai saw this as an opportunity, so he ran towards his seemingly stunned opponent, and when he approached him...

"How's this?"

... Chin let out massive flames from his mouth. But...

"Got him!"

... Gai was ready for anything, and grabbed Chin by the right arm.

"Game over, pal!" The redhead twisted it in a bad direction, causing his opponent to stop immediately. Chin fell down and wrenched in pain, holding his arm, as Gai was able to perform the final blow.

"Fight over! Gai Tendou wins!"

The crowd screamed cheers after the fight ended_._ Ryo looked at the victor of the match. _He seems familiar. Where have I've seen him before?_

As for Gai, he was unusually calm for having just won a match. Maybe it was because he struggled to defeat a man nearly four times his age. Still, his mind still had the same thought pattern of believing that he was the top fighter in the tournament.

_I'm the best here! Prepare yourself, Sakazaki!_

* * *

><p>Day one was over in Brazil, Day one in Italy had already started.<p>

_Who placed me in a bracket with monsters like this? Everyone here are giants! There's now way I'm gonna get out of this alive._

Choi was depressed at the prospect of being surrounded by fighters of the **biggest** regional, where half of the competitors were twice his size. And although his first opponent was someone he never heard of before, he too, was plenty big.

"UUUUWWWAAAHHH!" Alex tore off his shirt, ready to begin battle.

_But I can't let myself believe that. I'll just use my speed to take him down. He's no different from anyone else I've faced like this._

Just outside of the battle facility, Ralf and Clark were surveying the surroundings of the place. They've already won their first round matches, so their job for the rest of the week was to observe for anything strange happening. Suddenly, Ralf turned to Clark.

"Hey, do you think any of this has to do with **him**?" he said.

Clark knew who Ralf meant by "him" and was also thinking back to what they saw earlier before the tournament. After thinking for a while, Clark responded. "I don't think that snake can cheat death that many times."

Rugal Bernstein was destroyed by the Orochi power inside of him in KOF several years ago; or so everyone thought. No one expected him to make a return in the Millennium Tournament. However, in Millennium Tournament 2, he succumbed to the same fate. He tried to use that power on Akuma to topple him, only to receive a Shungokusatsu. However, the results prove to be quite surprising, as after Rugal was destroyed, the power manifested itself inside of Akuma and possessed him.

Ralf and Clark had their own troubles at the time, as they had to fend off Leona, who had lost her will to the Orochi blood inside of her. Things were going bad for the duo. But of all people to help them, it was Alex who saw the two in trouble, and did his part to fend off the mindless Leona. With the three's combined efforts, they were able to successfully do so.

Clark made a second statement. "I just hope Commander knows what he's getting himself into."

"START!"

Choi jumped up as his first move.

"Bad Move!" Alex somehow jumped up as high as his opponent did and grabbed Choi with knees while airborne. After that, the little man was pressed into the ground.

Choi writhed in pain. "OWCH!" _You're kidding right? He can jump that high too? This is just insane! At least Ralf and Clark don't ever jump that high._

Choi got his focus back together, and it was a good thing he did because Alex had jumped upwards and just missed stomping the little guy with both feet.

_I have an idea._ With that thought, Choi started to run around, figuring that Alex can't run as fast as he could. After a while, Choi darted at the big man, pointing his claws outward.

"HERE I GO!"

"You just don't get it do you? FLASH!"

Alex did an extremely powerful backhand that made contact with Choi. The two both hit each other as Choi was sent flying backwards and crashed to the ground, while Alex was partially bleeding from his forearm.

Alex saw the blood flowing out of his arm. _Dammit! They allow people to fight with these things?_

Choi ran up towards Alex and attempted to scratch him with those metal claws again. However, Alex parried the attack, took his opponent's body, and threw him hard into the ground. A large thud was heard through the facility.

"ROWWW!"

As the smaller man was getting up, he saw a boot flying towards him, and quickly back dashed to avoid taking the hit. To think of his next move, Choi dashed as far away as he could from Alex, who didn't try to pursue him at the moment.

The two competitors eventually stopped moving, contemplating their next move. Eventually bracing themselves, Choi ran towards Alex again, while the latter was walking towards his opponent. However, Choi stopped running once he was near his opponent, and jumped backwards while doing a kick. Alex was able to defend the attack rather easily.

"Your speed isn't gonna work on me!" Alex proceeded to dash forward to where Choi was about to land. However, the smaller man did not stop, and immediately jumped towards his opponent right after landing. Alex was not expecting Choi to land behind him, and then...

"I'm gonna cut you!"

... Choi spun around in the air with his claws sticking outwards. Alex took a good amount of damage, as he was in the air, taking at least seven hits worth of blades and suffering pretty deep flesh wounds. Choi landed and watched his opponent descend to the ground...

"HAH!"

... However, Alex rolled his bloody body back up, breaking his fall. The crowd was pretty amazed, and officials would've considered stopping the match if Alex didn't get up so quickly.

Meanwhile, Choi jumped up towards his weakened opponent and descended with a multiple kicking move he learned from being around Kim for several years. Alex however parried the first strike and countered with a powerful spinning punch that hit his opponent, knocking him backwards.

_Just what does it take to keep him down?_ Choi wondered, as he recovered in mid air. He landed to find that Alex was quickly dashing towards him again.

"Got him!" Choi spun around again, this time creating a tornado surrounding him.

"Dammit!"

Alex braced for impact as he couldn't stop his momentum in time and ran right into the wind storm his opponent created. Alex was twirling in the air and eventually crashed into the ground. Struggling to get up, he knew he had to try to end the fight quickly because if he didn't, the officials weren't going to let him continue to fight in such a weakened state.

On the other hand, Choi was certain victory was his. But then he saw his opponent getting up. The little man decided to run towards the quivering, weak mess that was Alex.

"I'm gonna finish this!"

Alex saw his opponent rushing towards him and reared him arm back. With all his might, he then swung his arm. "FLASH!"

"DAAWAAH!"

Choi didn't think Alex would release that attack fast enough to strike, but it did. Choi was turned around and stopped immediately after he was hit by the back-fist. The big man then counter-attacked by taking his opponent and putting him in a headlock.

The tiny man had no hope of getting out of this one, as Alex's build was just too big for Choi to do any kind of attack to free himself. Choi wasn't going to surrender, but once officials saw that there was no hope for him to get out of this move, they stopped the match.

"This fight is over! Alex wins!"

The crowd applauded the combatants. Alex finally released the hold. Choi fell to the ground, purple in the face and near the point of passing out. Medics rushed to the defeated fighter.

"I don't lose!" Alex boasted.

* * *

><p>Not much action in Italy, as the first day featured quite a few no names. Terry just got back from winning his match and ran into a good friend of his.<p>

"I didn't expect to see you here," a huge man said to Terry. Tizoc was a champion professional wrestler who, like most everyone else, was invited to compete in Millennium Tournament 3. His motive for joining was to diversify his fighting style. More so, however, it was to help the needy in Southtown, as the city is still trying (to an extent) to recover from being destroyed by the Zero Cannon years ago. Of course, the prize money for winning matches in this tournament would be a way to do so.

"I could say the same to you. We got quite a few heavy hitters here don't we?" Terry was referring to the fighters who would be competing in day two.

"We sure do. Even the fighters we have never heard of are pretty good." Tizoc was watching the fight involving Alex, and was thoroughly impressed with the resolve Alex showed.

"Well, it will sure be exciting, I can guarantee that." Terry suddenly thought of something from a week ago. "Tizoc, has anything weird happened around you?"

"Not that I know of," the large man answered. "What's with the sudden change of mood?"

"No reason. Just wondered something." _Everything seems to be all right for now, so I won't worry about it just yet._

As the fights for the Italy regional ended for the day, the last of the eight venues started its mini-tournament in Metro City. Everyone thought about the size of the first fighter, which was so mighty that his first opponent forfeited so that he wouldn't face a monster such as him.

"Man, that guy is huge!" said Ramon.

"I can't believe someone like him would even be here," Fei-Long commented.

Hugo, along with his manager Poison, left the ring with the disappointment of not getting to fight. Then again, what logical person would want to fight someone as big as he was?

Maxima, who used the gadgets inside of him, scanned the abilities of the big man leaving the ring. "That's impressive. Although he's not impossible to beat." Maxima was ready to enter the ring so that he could get ready to do battle.

On the other side of the ring was Birdie, a man somewhat bigger than Maxima. He had a blond mullet with chains surrounding his wrists. Those two were going to be the first to do battle in the Metro City regional.

To be continued.

* * *

><p>Capcom vs. Playmore – Resurrection of the Millennium Tournament : By NitrousNemesis<p>

Thanks for reading.


	12. CVP XII : The Big City

Capcom vs. Playmore - Resurrection of the Millennium Tournament : By NitrousNemesis

Quick Side Note : (Even if you already know, I'm gonna say it anyway) This author is excited to know that KOF XIII is finally going to be released for PS3 & 360 in late October. This will undoubtedly be one of the best KOF entries yet, easily be the rebirth of the series after falling off the radar recently, and could possibly go down as one of the best 2D fighters ever.

Back to the story, Metro City will end day 1 of the regionals in Millennium Tournament 3.

* * *

><p>A message was sent to the Ikari Mercenary Unit. Heidern felt the need to further investigate into who's influencing TMT.<p>

_This message is from the commander. Lieutenant Jones and Lieutenant Still, you two are to remain at the Italy sight of Millennium Tournament 3 until further notice. Sargent Heidern and Ms. Seirah, you have been ordered to attend Commander Heidern in a new mission called "Operation Snakecharmer." You are to meet with him on Tuesday, two days after the second day of the regionals are finished. More information will be conveyed upon your return._

Chapter XII : The Big City

* * *

><p>Maxima and Birdie was in the middle of fighting. Birdie did a double handed overhand punch, but Maxima blocked it while connecting with a straight punch at his opponent.<p>

_There sure are a lot of powerhouses here,_ Andy thought while watching the match.

Birdie didn't flinch, and instead, grabbed Maxima and headbutted him repetitively before throwing him away. Maxima landed on his feet, although a little woozy.

"ONE!"

Birdie was sliding towards his opponent surprisingly quick. But his opponent rolled out of the way in time to launch a counter attack.

"EIII!"

Maxima did a short hop and used his shoulder to hit his opponent. Birdie fell backwards upon contact, but rolled back up as soon as he hit the ground.

"Hey, you think you'll win because you're as big as me and got lucky a couple of times? You're kidding right?" As soon as Birdie finished saying that, he leaped surprisingly far for his size towards his opponent.

_This wannabe is finished!_

_That move huh?_ "Let's go!"

Maxima anticipated that attack. He reared his arm back and then let out a very powerful straight punch.

"CANNON!"

He timed that punch perfectly connecting as soon as his opponent got close. Birdie was stopped in his tracks by the powerful right hand. He was sent flying and eventually landed outside of the ring, ending the fight.

"Wow... that was pretty good. I can see he's still got it." Ramon was Maxima's teammate in KOF a few years ago. He was not surprised though, thinking back to an earlier event that involved these two.

"_Dammit! Just what are they hiding that they don't want anyone to know?"_

_Ramon saw a suspicious group of men surrounding various parts of the battle facility, much like everywhere else. But this was different. Instead of just seemingly keeping an eye on everything, there were letting another group of people keep survey of what was happening in the tournament. Those people looked like they were a part of a unified gang._

_Suddenly, three men approached Ramon from behind. When they got close to him, one of the guys swung a glass bottle at him._

"_WOAH!"_

_He used his fighter's instinct to dodge, ready to fight the hoodlums._

_One of the men spoke. "We can't have you snooping around, so split before we cut you open!"_

_The agent responded. "Yeah right!"_

_The trio charged at the lone fighter with their weapons ready to strike. Of course, Ramon being an elite level fighter, he had no problem dealing with the punks._

"_HYA!" After kicking and punching the first two guys to the ground, he _did a hurricanrana_ to the last guy, sending him to the ground as well. He thought after the three were downed. Well, I was warned that Metro City is famous for this. Still..._

_Another guy swung a crowbar at him out of nowhere. Ramon flipped backwards to evade. However, one of the downed guys tripped him in the middle of his evasive action. One of the punks, along with one of his partners, took hold of their lone enemy and restrained him._

_Suddenly, the guy with the crowbar spoke. "You should learn to mind your business; too bad for you. Your ass will learn that the hard way!"_

_Before he could strike with his weapon, he was sent flying by a oversized fist. He let loose the crowbar, as his jaw was broken and was knocked out in one punch. Ramon knew who was there in his aid._

"_Maxima! Good timing!" Ramon forced his way loose from the two who was trying to keep him held down, sweeping the first guy, and performing a DDT on the second._

_Two other guys, equipped with metal baseball bats, dashed at the larger man. "Who the hell do you think you are?"_

_Their metal bats struck Maxima. However, he parried one with his forearm, while the other, which did hit him on the back, did not phase him._

_The two paused after seeing that he seemed unhurt. "Just what is he made of?"_

_Stuck in their state of shock, Ramon rushed in and dropkicked one of the guys. His partner took his arms and did a upwards double axe punch, sending the other guy away. Realizing they were outmatched, the punks ran away from the two fighters._

_Ramon wasn't expecting anyone to help him. "Thanks big guy."_

"_Don't mention it," Maxima replied. "Besides, I have to keep an eye out as well."_

"_They have you doing this watching thing too?"_

"_No. I don't even know if it's us they want. But considering K and I's history, it would be safe to assume that."_

"Ring out! Maxima wins!"

The winner spun the gadget surrounding his wrist after the finishing blow. Upon seeing that, another participant realized something.

_Hummm... Chun-Li said something about a fire making blond and a blue cyborg being involved in that NESTS incident._ Guile knew that if they had interest in them, a certain someone would look into them as well.

_Bison is going to target those two. I know it._

* * *

><p>Kim had just won his match, and upon leaving the ring, he saw that one of the fighters in the next bout looked familiar. <em>So he's back now?<em>

The ring was eventually cleared for the next fight.

Fei-Long got ready to fight Hwa Jai, the next fight in the Metro City regional. Fei-Long was a well known actor and martial artist. Him being in Millennium Tournament 3 began the inspiration of creating a new movie. Of course, he was in it for the sport.

Hwa Jai had trained with Joe Higashi for years after he lost to him several years ago. Feeling confident in his abilities again, he returned to competition, and earned a spot for TMT.

The actor/martial artist got his stance ready. So did his opponent.

In the meantime, Guile caught up to Maxima to deliver his warning. Not knowing his name, he said anything to catch the man's attention. "Hey!"

Maxima turned around, recognizing the man calling him. "You're... Lieutenant Guile of the American Air Force."

"That's right. But who I am isn't important. What is important is the fact that Bison will eventually find out who you are and will be after you and your partner."

"I see... But how do you know that Bison is even still alive?"

Guile never thought that the leader of Shadaloo was done for good. "I just have a feeling."

FIGHT!

Fei immediately began to walk towards his opponent...

"ROCKET!"

... and jumped out of the way of Hwa's dashing knee attack. The two landed and started to spar, exchanging blows, striking and weaving. After about twenty seconds, Fei backflipped, but it didn't stop Hwa from pursuing him.

"HYAAA!" The Muay Thai fighter jumped and did an axe kick. Fei used his leg to parry and got his first attack prepared.

"HA, HAII!"

Fei used a couple of punches to stun Hwa, then slid in with another to knock his opponent down.

_Damn. Has it been that long?_

Hwa got back up and saw his opponent doing a flying kick at him. He dashed back as a response. When Fei landed, he then attempted a roundhouse. The Muay Thai fighter ducked and then struck his opponent with a knee.

"AAAA!"

Fei-Long went to a knee, but still ready to defend his opponent's next strike. Hwa tried to elbow his opponent, but Fei parried it and quickly swept him. Hwa fell to the ground, but got back up. The two then took their stance for the next phase of the fight.

Hwa was the first to attack. "ROCKET!" He jetted at his opponent with that knee again.

_He really doesn't know about my speed._

After thinking that, Fei ducked in preparation for his flaming spinning kick, and...

"WAAATAAA!"

The two collided with each other. Hwa was knocked upwards, feeling the effect of that heated kick. Fei was knocked backwards, feeling the force of his opponent's quick and powerful knee strike. They both landed hard on the ground and slowly got up.

Fei wiped the blood from his cheek, Hwa attended to his swollen lip. Bracing themselves for their opponent's next move, they cautiously walked towards each other. When they met, the action resumed.

The kung-fu fighter did a roundhouse; the Muay Thai practitioner weaved it. He retaliated with a elbow that his opponent dodged. Fei then tried to strike with open hand pokes after he evaded the elbow. Hwa blocked each of these attacks before his opponent performed a mid level kick. He parried the strike and then tried to kick Fei in the head. Fei backflipped to avoid a blow to the head, and the fighters then stopped for a second.

"OWAAAAAAA!"

After the exchange, Fei did a [Bruce Lee] battle shriek, prepared for anything Hwa had to throw at him.

* * *

><p>Day one was almost over. However, time zones don't let the action stop, for as the Metro City regional was nearly finished with day one, Hong Kong was only a few hours away from starting day two.<p>

Elisabeth received an unexpected visit at her home some time before the tournament. Her visitor was a just as elegantly dressed woman named Rose. Elisabeth didn't know who this woman was, but knew that the kind of power she gave off, she was certainly a fighter.

She thought back of the conversation she had with Rose some time before the tournament began.

_Sfx : Ding!_

_I wasn't expecting anyone at this time of day, Elisabeth thought. Her butler, Jacques, went to see who was ringing the doorbell._

_He spoke. "Do you have a reason to see Ms. Blanctorche? She doesn't like unexpected visitors."_

"_I want to have a discussion with her about TMT."_

"_Mistress, she wants to speak to you about the tournament."_

_Upon hearing that, Elisabeth walked to the door herself. She saw the the visitor also had an envelope symbolizing a TMT invite. She was also well dressed and gave off a mystic aura._

"_Jacques, open the door."_

"_Yes."_

_The door was opened. Rose finally spoke to the master of the residence."Have you entered Millennium Tournament 3?"_

"_I have. Why is that so important?"_

"_Good. We'll need as much help as we can find for when __**he**__ arrives again."_

"_Who is this he that your referring to?"_

"_I'm sorry, but I think __**they**__ would be more appropriate."_

_Elisabeth thought. Everyone seems to have their problems. "Come on in."_

_A few minutes had passed. "So you are the last of the Blanctorche," said Rose._

"_Yes," Elisabeth responded._

"_It's an honor to make your presence. I can see that your soul seems troubled. What is the reason for this?" _

"_Well, let's just say a lot has happened lately."_

"_It couldn't be because of a new group trying to rise to power? The reason why a new fighting tournament must take place."_

_Elisabeth remembered something Rose said earlier. "Who are they?"_

"_The events of Millennium Tournament 2 was disastrous indeed. After everything had been resolved, peace was able to resignate for a short time. Inevitably, that peace was once again dissipated with the developments with the more recent King of Fighters tournaments. Thankfully, with the help of new unforseen heroes, the NESTS threat was eliminated. Unfortunately, that gave more time for Bison and his organization to recuperate and prepare his plan for the next tournament, which would be this one."_

"_Bison... Wait! Is he not the leader of Shadaloo?"_

_Rose nodded her head. "Shadaloo had been brought down, but it would only be for so long. Ditto for Bison."_

_Rose explained further. "It doesn't stop there. Bison's main competitor throughout TMT was Geese Howard. The two were in a power struggle against each other ever since the first Millennium Tournament. Fitting for their character, they spent their time relentlessly searching for a greater source of power. If the two are given enough time, it would surely happen."_

"_I see. That's something that can't be left unchecked," said Elisabeth. "But I have my own mission as well."_

"_Mission?"_

"_You explained your conflict, so it's only right I state mine. There is a group who considers themselves to be 'Those from the Past.' A group of people who I'm sure will use this tournament to gain what they want. I cannot allow that to happen at all costs. If their desires come true, it would put the entire world in jeopardy."_

"_This is new. I haven't heard about any group of people like this. They sound similar to the group of people who wanted to awaken the Orochi several years ago."_

_Elisabeth saw that Rose knew the seriousness of the situation. "__**They must be stopped.**__ They cannot succeed in whatever it is they're trying to do."_

Back to present time, she thought to herself. _It's only a matter of time. We will all have to be ready._

Returning to the scene at Metro City, the fight between Fei Long and Hwa Jai was near its conclusion.

"Dragon Kick!" Fei dashed back from his opponent's kick move, But it didn't stop the offensive assault, as Hwa started to move his fists furosiously fast.

"Come on! Is this the best you've got?" All the kung-fu expert could do was block the fury of punches. Hwa had learned that technique from his friend and sparring partner Joe, the Bakuretsu Ken. It didn't stop Fei Long from preparing another attack.

The Muay Thai fighter lined up the finisher punch for his attack.

"OWAAAA..."

... but his opponent didn't let him finish. Instead, Fei got a string of sliding punches together, countering the uppercut that Hwa attempted. Four solid hits were strung together before Fei finished it with a knockout punch, sending Hwa onto the ground.

"K.O.! Fei Long wins!"

Battle cry ensued after the victory. The last match of day one was complete.

* * *

><p>Day two was underway in Hong Kong. Mary finished her opponent with ease. After leaving the ring, she spoke to Guy, who she was worried about considering his opponent.<p>

"Be careful. Even with his appearance, Yamazaki is no ordinary thug and will not hesitate to kill you," she said to him.

Guy saw her serious expression, but he wasn't too concerned."I've dealt with those types before; I'll be alright. Thank you."

The stormy skies made the sea go wild. Gen was in the remote islands of Japan. He knew that Gotenkou Island wasn't much further, and so was his match to the death with his rival.

_I'm almost there. But the ocean at this current state makes travel difficult._

He decided to rest where he was for now, knowing that he had all the time he needed.

Meanwhile, Akuma was in the cave of his island. His conversation with Oro caused his to reflect.

"_SHINKUU... HADOUKEN!"_

_Ryu looked different that day. I saw him trying to suppress that power. After all of this time, he still struggled to fight it._

In the battle against the Orochi-possessed Akuma, Ryu was already weakened from fighting Iori in his Blood Riot state. Ryu knew he had no strength left, but the fate of the world rested on his will to fight. In his last burst of strength, he had to tap all of the power he could find, including the power of Satsui no Hadou he had been trying so hard to suppress for years. Ryu was reluctant to fight in a manner that invoked trying to kill his opponent. But he had no choice. It was either that, or let the Orochi use Akuma to wreak havoc over the world.

_Heh. You and I are alike. We both have a choice to either make use of the power inside, or let it consume us._ Although Akuma's memories of that day were faint, he did know that he fought strong opponents that day, as he was fighting for control of his body that entire time. He knew that the Orochi power never left him, and that it was only a matter of time before he would have to fight the battle inside himself once again. Like Ryu, Akuma had to fight an energy that was inside of his own being.

Elsewhere, Urien had arrived to the headquarters of the Illuminati. He was shocked to see that the first person he found was his older brother. Gill was unconcerned about Urien looking like he had just returned from a fight. "Brother, our experiment is gone!"

Urien was taken by surprise, not expecting to hear something like that upon coming back.

"What?"

To be continued.

* * *

><p>Capcom vs. Playmore – Resurrection of the Millennium Tournament : By NitrousNemesis<p>

Thanks for reading.


End file.
